Perhaps Miss?
by Mas Dongo
Summary: "Sebuah mahluk bernama 'siren' telah merusak bumi itu. Jadi kami yang memiliki teknologi yang jauh lebih canggih —dengan ironisnya— akan memberdayakan lebih lanjut makhluk bernama 'kansen' untuk melawan mereka." Ya tidak se-ekstrem itu juga sih. Overall hanya kehidupan salah satu pangkalan kansen di daerah Pasifik. Ceritanya kita mulai dari seorang John Merlin yang datang bertugas.
1. John, who?

Ini cuma _header_, jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak. Saya tidak menjamin anda akan mendapatkan kepuasan setelah menghabiskan 10 detik hidup anda untuk membaca _header_ ini. Sudah, langsung saja ke bagian berikutnya.

* * *

**"Perhaps Miss?"**

_**just a normal boring Azur Lane fanfiction**_

Author : Mas Dongo

Rate : 13+ (Perhaps)

Genre : Slice of Life, Drama (Perhaps)

Sinopsis : Udah di depan

Disclaimer : Sebagian cerita ini punya hak cipta Manjuu, Yostar, dan semua kroni-kroninya

* * *

Gemerisik angin kering menggoyahkan ranting-ranting pepohonan. Udara sangatlah dingin menusuk kakinya yang berbalut celana panjang, tak lupa blus kantor hitam yang tidaklah menutupi bagian atas dadanya yang terbalut kemeja putih. Satu-satu benda panas di sekitarnya hanyalah sebatang rokok putih tanpa filter yang berada di ujung pipa rokok hitam yang terjepit di jemari tengah dan telunjuk kanan. Namun, semuanya terasa tidak cukup, dingin gunung ini benar-benar merambah ke paru-paru. Untunglah, hari ini tidaklah berkabut. Bulan purnama benar-benar amat terang di hadapannya. Beberapa bongkah batu terlihat jelas dari ketinggian di sini. Di atas air pasang, dibawah cahaya rembulan.

Pangkal rokok itu kemudian disudutkan diantara bibirnya yang terlapisi lipbalm tipis. Suara siulan kecil sedikit terdengar ketika asap rokoknya terhisap ke dalam rokok. Rasa hangat, pahit, dan gurih bercampur menjadi satu. Terasa sangat nikmat, hingga dia tak ingin membuang rasa ini. Ketika rokok ini terlepas, asapnya keluar dari ketiga lubang di wajahnya. Bau tembakau segera memenuhi rongga hidungnya, terasa hangat dan menyengat hingga dia tak bisa mengantuk. Asap yang benar-benar mengalahkan asap dari nafas dinginnya. Kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu kulit hak pendek bergoyang, menggesek dedaunan pohon kering yang berserakan di tanah.

Sekali lagi, mata cokelat hazelnya menatap rembulan di atas horizon daratan tanpa ujung. Lampu kelap-kelip kota dibawahnya terlihat sangat banyak dan terang, persis seperti jutaan kunang-kunang yang memenuhi daratan tersebut. Kapas putih di langit hitam benar-benar terlihat kontras dengan latar hitam. Membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan di masa lalu, dia serasa tak akan pernah mengalaminya. Hahaha… dia ingin tertawa ketika mengingat hal itu. Yang dia tahu, angin kering ini terus menerpa dirinya. Mencoba mengaburkan cahaya dari rembulan yang amat terang walau dia hanya ditemani sebuah tiang lampu yang menyala kuning. Mengayukan rambut hitamnya yang ujungnya diikat ke atas, tepat di bagian pangkal rambut. Di samping kanannya, terlihat sebuah bangunan kecil dengan sebuah pintu. Tulisan di atasnya cukup menjelaskan bahwa pintu itu menuju sebuah museum yang ada di bawah. Sementara itu di samping kirinya hanyalah pepohonan di ujung platform. Sekilas, dia merasa bergidik ngeri akan hal itu. Namun pada akhirnya, suasana yang ditimbulkan justru merubah kengerian menjadi sebuah ketentraman.

Entah apa yang di pikirannya sampai bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu.

Transisi antara kedai kopi di pangkalan utama dengan warung Pak Jason di Brookville benar-benar tak bisa dia rasakan. Padahal dia sendiri sudah berpindah dimensi dengan mengendarai _Hummvee_-nya melalui Portal Nomor 2 "_Underground_" yang hanya 4.5 mil di sebelah timur Brookville, Negara bagian Kansas. Gundukan batu raksasa dengan terowongan setengah lingkaran tersebut sungguh besar, namun saat ditelusuri panjangnya tidak seekstrem Terowongan Bandara Los Angeles. Ah, iya, lebih mirip terowongan Robin Wiliams di dekat Sausalito yang bisa terlihat ujungnya, tetapi lebih besar. Kini, portal itu sudah dikungkung oleh bangunan bunker beton berbentuk seperti hangar pesawat, daerah sekitarnya diisolasi oleh Pemerintah Federal, lalu diberi nama "Daerah Istimewa Kansas"

Sudah sekitar 5 hari ia di sini, tanah kelahirannya sendiri. Namun, rasanya sudah rindu akan pangkalan yang ada di balik sana. Mengurusi semua kebutuhan "anak-anaknya" yang mencuap-cuap berharap sesuap cacing dari induknya. Tentu, tidak seekstrem makna peribahasa tersebut. Tetapi entahlah, dia punya keinginan untuk mencubit pipi seorang gadis berambut ungu bergelombang keras-keras untuk detik ini. Sayang, terpisah ribuan mil jauhnya. Dan juga Verizon tidak menyediakan cubit via _online_.

Ya, sampai sekarang tak akan pernah terbayangkan hal tersebut di benaknya bahwa ada dunia yang sama persis dengan dunia ini. Sebuah batas antara dunia lain dan kampung halamannya yang seolah secarik garis di tanah. Sebuah rasa mengerikan kadang terlintas di benaknya: _homesick_ tingkat lanjut. Di mana dia merasa selalu jauh dari keluarga, teman, rumah walaupun berada di tempat yang dia kenali. Segalanya seperti menghilang begitu saja, namun tiba-tiba datang kembali menyapanya.

Melupakan portal tersebut, sahut-sahut terdengar bunyi deru mobil agak pelan dari belakangnya. Ah, hanya kendaraan biasa palingan, orang lokal yang memang sering lewat sini. Dari tadi juga sudah agak banyak mobil berlalu lalang di jalanan kecil di dekatnya, tak ada yang aneh. Dia menitikkan ujung rokoknya yang telah menjadi abu dan menghisapnya kembali. Persetan dengan hal itu.

Matanya kemudian melirik sebuah arloji berbahan metal yang juga mengkilap di bawah rembulan serta cahaya lampu. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka 9 dan jarum panjangnya… aduh, susah kelihatan. Sekitar 20 lebih kalau tidak salah. Ya, dia kembali memastikan hal itu. Entah apa lagi yang harus dia rencanakan untuk esok harinya. Yang pasti, dia akan tetap di Negara Bagian Colorado untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan tugas utama internal pangkalan yang seharusnya dia urusi? Masalah seperti ini seharusnya cukup memakai perwakilan saja. Kepala utama bagian pangkalan seperti dirinya tidak boleh berada di sini, terlebih jika ditinggal berhari-hari.

Dia mulai mengkhawatirkan kerja pangkalan militer yang harus diurus. Bagaimana dengan pasokan makanan di pulau itu? Bagaimana dengan bahan bakar? Bagaimana dengan kru-kru yang bisa saja berlaku random? Bagaimana dengan sanitasi dan kebersihan? Bagaimana dengan hal-hal yang yang sangat konyol tetapi harus segera ditangani?

Pada titik ini, angan-angannya mulai menyalahkan sang komandan utama pangkalan tersebut. Sialan, untuk apa dia rela balik ke dunianya dan terbang jauh beribu-ribu mil hanya menemui seorang pemuda tidak jelas yang secara teknis hanya warga AS yang benar-benar sangat normal? Tentu, karena wanita setinggi-jerapah berkuncir-kuda muka-perawan-tua tersebut memerintahkannya secara benar-benar pribadi.

Pemuda itu, John Merlin Jr. —Akta kelahirannya tertulis begitu—, dia benar-benar tampak jauh lebih paruh baya dengan jenggot tipisnya, tulang pipinya yang makin terlihat, dan suaranya yang makin sayu dan berat. Matanya menunjukan pandangan ketenangan dan dalam, bukan lagi mata dengan semangat berkorbar. Dan kali ini dia baru tahu jika rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, dengan potongan pendek laki-laki yang lurus _jabrik_. Berbeda jauh sekali dengan Merlin yang dia kenal beberapa tahun yang lalu saat menjadi seorang angkatan marinir AS. Gundul, berani, berseragam loreng dan peralatan tempur yang lengkap dengan kabel _mana amplifier_ di lengannya, serta senapan M16A4 kaliber 7.62mm pembasmi _kaiju _Tipe H, Sersan Merlin jauh dari sekadar tukang aduk masakan lapangan.

Setelah pensiun dini, dia malah sudah pindah dari Oregon ke Colorado. Entah apa alasannya, tetapi baginya tanpa dijelaskan dia sudah tahu mengapa. Sepertinya ia telah melewati masa-masa sulitnya setelah perang, dan berusaha hidup normal dan punya pekerjaan yang normal. Sekarang, dia sudah jauh berbeda. Benar-benar tampak seperti menemui orang lain yang bernama sama. Bahkan sampai dia tak percaya bahwa orang itu memang John Merlin yang dicari.

… dan pada suatu hari yang sangat tidak jelas komandan menginginkannya kembali bekerja dibawahnya. Bahkan sampai mengirimkan dirinya ke rumahnya hanya untuk membujuknya dari atas nama komandan. Tentu, komandannya juga kenal dengan pemuda paruh baya tersebut (dan juga komandannya juga dari dunia yang sama dengannya). Bahkan jauh lebih mengenalnya karena saat masih jadi marinir, pemuda itu tepat dibawah dukungan tempur dari orang yang sama. Walau dia punya pemikiran jika hubungan mereka lebih dari itu.

Hanya inti dari semua problema yang di hadapi sekarang adalah DEMI NERAKA JAHANAM, PINDAH DUNIA SERTA RIBUAN KILOMETER KE SINI DAN MENGAPA HARUS PEMUDA ITU? MENGAPA TIDAK MENCARI YANG LAIN YANG LEBIH MUDAH DARIPADA _NGOTOT_ MENERAPKAN PRAKTEK MIRIP NEPOTISME INI! Apa yang spesial coba dari pemuda yang dicari komandan tersebut? Bisa terbang? Punya kekuatan rahasia? Punya data rahasia negara lain? Atau hal yang jauh mengerikan daripada yang dia bayangkan hingga dia bingung ingin tertawa atau takut akan eksistensinya? Yang pasti bukan semua itu, insting wanitanya juga menegaskan hal demikian.

Ya… pada akhirnya dia mempercayakan urusan itu ke komandan wanita tersebut. Terlebih, Belfast dan Edinburg cukup becus menjadi penggantinya sebagai kepala staf pengelolaan pangkalan. Setidaknya mereka cukup dekat dengan Rodney yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris pangkalan, jadinya soal urusan komunikasi bisa diajak ayo. Dia nyaman juga punya bawahan seperti mereka, walaupun ya… Ah! Sekali-kali mempercayakan kemampuan orang lain itu perlu. Selama komandan tidak menelponnya berarti semua beres, selesai perkara.

Akhirnya, pangkal batangnya dihisap lagi, menimbulkan sensasi gurih menenangkan di malam yang dingin ini. Diembuskannya jauh-jauh ke sisi kiri. Tarikan otot wajahnya mulai menegang dan mulutnya terbuka lebar hingga matanya tertutup. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas mulut, keluarlah udara sangat panas dari dalam yang terasa hingga ke langit-langit mulutnya. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah mata yang berair dan semua pikirannya yang mulai sulit konek.

Melihat rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah, rasa-rasanya ingin sekali dia mengambil gunting dan memotong ujung bara apinya hingga terputus. Ya tuhan, mengapa rokok yang biasanya cepat habis tetapi kali ini malah lagi irit? Kejahatan macam apa ini hingga hal ini dapat terbalik? Ingin balik ke motel tetapi rokok belum habis, ingin menghabiskan rokok juga dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Pilih yang mana, dia terlalu mengantuk untuk bingung

'Brrtt… Brttt…'

Sayup-sayup, kesadarannya mulai kembali. Angannya yang ingin memutuskan perkara terusak oleh getaran yang ada di saku dalam blus yang dikenakannya. Segera dia ambil benda dengan layar dan tombol fisik itu. Cukup silau di malam agak mendung ini, dia memicingkan matanya karena HP ini tidak mendukung fitur layar redup. Sebuah nomor dengan tulisan "Ike" tertampil di bawahnya. Salah lihat kah? Komandan menghubunginya dengan jalur pribadi? Setelah beberapa detik mengumpulkan tambahan nyawa, tak salah lagi. Ini memang komandan, komandannya memang namanya "Ike".

Oke, baru saja saja berpikir jika komandan menelpon berarti ada perkara serius. Dan beberapa menit kemudian hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Kira-kira apa ya? Pangkalannya meledak lagi atau malah sistem logistik mengalami malfungsi? Serius, pernah dulu. Kalau bukan juga karena dia, mereka sudah disetrap oleh Kementrian Pertahanan.

Segera saja dia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ke telinga kanan.

"Saya sudah bilang, Ike. Jangan menghubungi saya lewat jalur pribadi!" tegasnya.

"Maaf, aku sedang menyelesaikan beberapa draft untuk laporan penyelesaian daerah operasi baru. Tanganku masih penuh, jadi aku malas mengambil lewat jalur pangkalan," balasnya dari sana dengan tawa kecil.

Padahal dia tahu bahwa telepon pangkalan jaraknya hanya 50 cm dari tempat komandannya duduk, tetapi hebatnya dia memilih telepon genggam di sakunya!

"Pesan ini tidak terenskripsi. Jadi itu resiko anda," cibirnya

"Tenang, ambil saja kembaliannya. Ah iya, Bravo. Kau sedang di mana?" tanya komandan di sana.

"Lookout Mountain," jawab perempuan yang dari tadi saya ceritakan, bernama Bravo.

"_Lho_, masih di Colorado? Dimana ajudan-ajudanmu?" tanya lagi komandan.

"Di motel," jawab Bravo, super singkat.

"Kebiasaan. Berbahaya malam-malam di tempat yang sepi."

"Bukan begitu. Tentu saja saya bawa Ajudan, tetapi satu saja lebih dari cukup. Orangnya ada di belakang," jawab Bravo sambil melirik ke belakang, memastikan benda hitam tersebut masih ada di parkiran

"Ya sudah. Bagaimana kabar terbarunya, apakah 'coklatnya' sudah tersedia?"

Mendengar kata "coklat", perhatian Bravo sekarang menjadi terfokus. Alis matanya juga turun tajam. Sekali lagi, dia kembali menghisap pipa rokok tersebut kuat-kuat demi meningkatkan kesadarannya. Dia tepiskan rasa kantuknya tersebut dengan mengeluarkan asapnya lebih lambat dari biasanya. Aroma tembakaunya benar-benar hampir membunuh semua sel reseptor di rongga hidungnya.

"Belum. Sampai sekarang belum ada kabar 'stoknya' akan datang. Paling lambat kita akan mendengar kabarnya 4 hari lagi. Sesuai perkataannya," jawab Bravo dengan suara lebih berat dan mulut berasap.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengonfimasi apapun selama 3 hari ini?" ucap suara telepon itu agak berseru.

"Ya."

Sejenak setelah itu, hanya suara desiran angin gunung yang terdengar mengalahkan suara kasar telepon. Tersadar, orang yang dituju tiba-tiba tanpa suara. Kali ini, dia ingin mendengar apa reaksi berikutnya dari komandan. Dia menjamin jawabannya kali ini akan menentukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Hanya sekarang dia tinggal berdoa semoga tidak konyol-konyol _amat_.

"Pulanglah," sebuah kata tersebut diucapkannya dengan nada rendah. Tetapi cukup terdengar dari telepon tersebut.

Dan tentunya sesuai apa yang Bravo prediksi.

Tetapi jawabannya sendiri jauh dari yang terlintas di otaknya. Untuk sejenak, giliran dia yang terhenyak. Dia kembali menghisap pipa itu kuat-kuat. Wanita itu benar-benar mengatakan sebuah hal yang unik untuk di dengar.

"Pulang?" konfirmasinya.

"Aku tidak salah bilang. Pulanglah ke pangkalan."

"Anda ingin menghentikan 'pengiriman'-nya?" tanya Bravo.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku ingin kau kembali ke pangkalan ini, tugasmu sudah cukup sampai di sini. Untuk urusan 'pengiriman'-nya biar serahkan saja kepadaku," lurus komandan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 'coklat'-nya sendiri siapa yang harus menerima?" tanya Bravo lagi.

"Nanti kau bisa titip pesan untuk 'dikirim' langsung ke Bandara Pueblo jika dikonfirmasi akan datang. Yang penting Caravannya disiapkan di hangar dan siap terbang untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Selebihnya untuk hal seperti protokoler bandara, izin masuk area, dan tetek-bengeknya biarkan aku yang menanganinya."

Mendengar hal itu, angin gunung ini bisa benar-benar mengalir ke ulu hatinya. Dengan sebuah kejutan, sang komandan memikirkan rencana B rupanya, pikir Bravo. Akhirnya, dia menarik beberapa kata yang terlintas di atas tadi. Kalau sudah urusannya begini, dia baru benar-benar percaya dengan kinerja selanjutnya komandan. Sepertinya memang terjadi masalah besar di internal pangkalan sehingga menyuruhnya untuk balik.

"Kau yakin akan hal itu?"

"Iya, pokoknya hari besok harus sudah kembali ke pangkalan."

"Hey Ike, pangkalannya tidak terjadi masalah besar kan? Jujur saja," kali ini Bravo memberanikan diri untuk menyinggung hal tersebut.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Pangkalannya aman selagi kau pergi. Hanya sekadar menyuruhmu kembali saja. Tugasmu memang bukan di situ. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

Ah… hebat! Akhirnya komandan berpikir waras rupanya. Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja coba?! Dia tak perlu lagi berada di tempat antah berantah berjarak ribuan kilometer dan menjadi seperti seorang gelandangan. Bravo pun sedikit tertawa kecil menanggapi hal itu. Waktunya menjalankan rencana cadangan yang sudah direncanakan dan diharapkan dari awal untuk 1 hari ke depan.

"Terima kasih. Kami akan mempersiapkan diri besok. Ah iya, anda pribadi sendiri tidak ada tambahan lain yang ingin dibeli? Mumpung saya masih ada di US?"

"Yang kemarin saja sudah lebih dari cukup," jawab komandan.

"Baiklah, akan saya tutup teleponnya. Untuk hal tambahan, saya akan menghubungi anda lewat jalur pangkalan."

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah itu, tangannya reflek menekan tombol di sisi paling kanan. Benda tersebut dimasukan kembali ke saku dalam di dada. Dia lalu berbalik arah dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan semburan angin gunung yang mengeras menggoyangkan dahan-dahan pepohonan. Pipa rokok itu kembali dihisapnya pada saat dia melangkah pergi, larut dalam siulan angin.

Sampai di parkiran, tinggal hanya mobil jip berbentuk seperti kotak panjang dan kotak pendek ditumpuk diterangi oleh lampu parkiran. Di sana, terdapat seorang gadis agak pendek dengan jaket hijau gelap dengan rumbai leher serta celana kargo panjang. Rambut berwarna krim bisa terlihat walau bersandar di sisi gelap. Awalnya dia menatap sebuah sumber cahaya di tangannya, namun tersadar oleh langkahnya yang berlapis sol kayu serta asap yang keluar dari pipa di sudut bibirnya, matanya yang berwarna biru dan kuning menatapnya. Bahkan, sekilas matanya sedikit menyala dari balik wajahnya yang kecoklatan. Bukan berbinar, tetapi memang benar-benar menyala dalam artian sesungguhnya.

Bravo kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya kemudian melempar begitu saja ke gadis tersebut tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Tentu saja, tembakan parabolik tersebut ditangkap oleh tangan kirinya. Seketika itu juga mobil itu mengeluarkan suara mekanis serta menembakan cahaya kuning dari lampu.

"Aku ingin kau yang menyetir," ucapnya, tanpa melirik, tanpa mengurangi langkah sama sekali. Bahkan hanya ditambah oleh tiupan asap yang mengepul keluar dari mulutnya, tak acuh terhadap keadaan sekitarnya.

Gadis itu melirik ke benda yang diterimanya. Benda plastik hitam berbentuk perisai dengan bilah besi kecil di bawahnya. Tulisan "Jeep" samar-samar bisa terlihat. Sebelum dia ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut, suara hantaman terdengar menyadarkannya. Ucapannya memang tidak main-main, tangannya sendiri yang harus memegang kemudi mobil.

Tetapi, tumben. Soalnya hari ini yang menyetir adalah Bravo sendiri. Gadis ini sebenarnya tak masalah mau siapa yang menyetir. Toh, dia sendiri sengaja ditunjuk oleh Bravo semata-mata karena dia sedikit dari _shipgirl_ di pangkalan yang bisa mengendarai mobil, juga tentu bisa diajak baku hantam seyogyanya baku hantam. Cuma masalahnya, dia harus menuruni medan pegunungan yang agak keji dari atas sini. Kota Denver berada di kaki gunung, dan dia sendiri jarang lewat dan merasakan daerah turunan dan tanjakan panjang dan ekstrem seperti jalur ini, terlebih dalam suasana gelap gulita.

Pada titik ini, dia mulai memuji bagaimana beraninya Bravo untuk menyetir sampai ke atas ini dengan penerangan yang seadanya.

… Atau malah justru sebaliknya. Karena ujung-ujungnya yang turun malah dia sendiri.

Ah, tak apa, dia segera melupakan sebuah paragraf di atas tadi. Tinggal masalah keberanian saja. Selama dia tidak menumpuk rem, mereka tidak akan bablas ke jurang. Toh, semua Jeep Wangler pasti punya gas, rem, dan setir. Ketambahan kopling saja karena ini manual, tetapi tak masalah semenjak mobil di pangkalan pakai manual semua. Ya… walau ada 1 sih yang pakai matik.

Akhirnya dia menggenggam erat kunci tersebut dan segera membuka pintu samping kiri. Dari sisi ini bisa terlihat dengan jelas bahwa wanita tersebut sudah terbujur tenang di kursi penumpang depan dengan kursi yang dimiringkan ke belakang. Sabuk pengamannya sudah melintang di tubuhnya. Perasaan tadi saat dia duduk di situ sandarannya masih vertikal, tetapi mengapa jadi rebahan? Ya… akhirnya dia paham mengapa harus menyetir.

Dan… aroma tembakau yang sepertinya baru dimatikan membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi. Ya _gusti_, kenapa tidak mematikan rokoknya di luar? Mual rasanya.

"Jangan dinyalakan lampunya. Aku ingin tidur," hal itu menegaskan alasan mengapa dia yang menyetir.

Dengan sedikit rasa enggan namun ingin cepat pulang, dia segera memanjat mobil, duduk dengan santai, dan memasukan kunci mobil ke slot di sisi kanan setir. Sedikit menyesuaikan posisi kursi lewat beberapa tombol, dan sahut-sahut suara deru mesin diesel terdengar menggeram. Cahaya dari instrumen mobil serta jalanan di depan tersorot cukup kuat. Visibilitas? Biarpun dia relatif pendek, namun terasa normal-normal saja melihat ke depan, terlebih kaca spion juga setelannya sudah pas. Dia tinggal menarik sabuk pengaman di sebelah kiri dan menguncinya di slot samping kanan kursi. Dia terpaksa tidak menyalakan _climate control_ (AC sekaligus Pemanas Ruangan) terlebih dulu dan memilih menurunkan jendela lewat tombol di _dashboard_. Bisa mati mereka hanya karena asap rokok.

"Bu, ingin menyalakan pemanas kursi?" tanyanya lirih.

"Level satu saja, _climate control_-nya cukup 70 derajat. Jangan kencang-kencang anginnya," jawabnya, dengan ditambah.

"Baiklah," ucapnya lirih.

Dia tak perlu menanyakan hal lebih jauh lagi sembaring menunggu mesin panas. Biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang. Banyak hal yang Bravo sudah lalui hari ini, dan kali ini dia tak ingin mengganggunya. Dia cukup menyalakan tombol kursi di panel tengah 1 kali hingga muncul cahaya merah kecil. Menarik nafas panjang, aroma tembakau ini mulai didesak oleh aroma hidrokarbon rantai panjang yang gagal terbakar. Rasanya sangat harum. Bahkan lebih harum dibandingkan bau bensin dari mobil yang baru menyala. Mendorong tuas gigi sembaring menginjak kopling, mobil perlahan mulai berjalan meninggalkan parkiran, berbelok langsung menuju jalan raya.

Jalanan ini seperti berada pada kegelapan tak berujung. Deru gesekan karet dan semburan angin yang menerpa begitu terdengar mengalahkan suara mesin mobilnya. Perlahan demi perlahan, pedal rem ditekan seraya merasakan tekanan dari sabuk pengaman. Hal itu juga dijaga dengan gigi 3. Memastikan mobil ini tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mendadak. Tak lupa dia menekan tombol penutup jendela juga memutar kenop _climate control_ ke suhu 71 derajat Farenheit. Benar-benar aneh, jalan masuk kota seperti ini bisa-bisanya lebih sepi dibandingkan jalan bandara di dekat pangkalannya.

"Indy, besok kita akan pulang," sebuah suara lirih keluar dari seseorang di sampingnya.

Mendengar hal itu, ingin sekali dia melirik ke samping. Apa daya, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya saja karena semuanya terasa menghitam ditelan oleh kegelapan. Rerumputan, pepohonan, serta pembatas, mereka semua keluar dari kegelapan dan mendekat, mencoba membunuhnya bila ia melirik sedikit saja. Namun dia yakin, Bravo tidak sedang menatapnya.

"_Are?_ Pulang ke pangkalan maksud Ibu?" akhirnya dia menjawab tanpa melirik

"Ya, komandan memerintahkannya."

Dia kembali fokus ke jalan. Ada rasa sedikit campur aduk di benaknya. Akhirnya mereka bisa kembali ke tidur di kasur asrama. Dan jangan lupa bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman (Tolong jangan terbesit dengan nama "Portland", dia tak mau saya mendeskripsikan hal tersebut di sini, terima kasih). Berada di sini memang rasanya sepi dan aneh, walaupun tentu banyak sekali hal-hal baru yang dia dapatkan dalam perjalanan ini. Barang tentu, dia baru pertama kali menginjakan kaki di daratan tengah Amerika. Namun ini bukanlah daratan Amerika yang dia kenal. Jauh berbeda, 180° malah. Mengerikan memang, dia seperti menginjakan kaki di tengah antah berantah yang diklaim sebagai "Amerika Serikat". Namun, rasa penasarannya akan dunia ini begitu besar, hingga dia ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini.

Di sisi lain, Indy sendiri tidak paham sebenarnya mereka lagi _ngapain_ di sini.

"Baiklah, Bu," Balas Indy juga tak kalau lirih.

"Kau tidak rindu pangkalan, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Ibu."

"Apakah engkau menyukai perjalanan ini?"

"Ya. Dan aku berharap bisa pergi ke tempat ini lagi. Aku penasaran dengan kondisi daerah pesisir di sini."

"Untuk ke depannya mungkin kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih baru lagi selama kau ingin menjadi ajudanku. Aku memang jarang bepergian keluar pulau karena barang tentu aku tidak suka mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari apa yang dilakukan Belfast selama aku meninggalkan pangkalan. Tetapi sekali itu perlu, aku pasti akan mengajakmu.

Ah iya, jika kau ingin _drive tru_ tidak apa-apa. Selama membeli secukupnya, aku akan menggantikan uangmu. Jika kau mampir ke _Taco Bell_ atau _Starbucks_, belikan aku yang seperti biasa, selain itu tidak perlu. Dan, pastikan jarum kecepatannya di atas angka 70. Kalau ada polisi bablas saja. Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai."

"Terima kasih banyak. Akan aku pertimbangkannya."

Setelah mendengar hal itu, kakinya memberanikan diri menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Dan mobil itu berpacu dalam kegelapan total, menghilang ditelan tikungan pegunungan dengan sedikit suara decitan.

* * *

Oke, adegan kali ini masih mengendarai mobil. Tetapi kali ini beda.

'Nguuunngggg…'

Deru dari mobil ini ini, tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Sangat merdu, hingga segala beban di kenangannya hilang terbang. Hasratnya sangat tenang, berharap apa yang di depannya dan yang ia lakukan tidak bertentangan dengan intuisinya. Hanya padang stepa tak berujung yang menemaninya, seolah selalu menuntun ke arah yang benar.

Tiga ribu, empat ribu, lima ribu. Kakinya terus mengontrol injakan pedal gasnya bersama apa yang ia rasakan pada tengkuknya agar tidak membuat khawatir intuisinya. Siulan seperti gergaji kayu elektrik makin memenuhi isi kabin, menyamakan diri dan akhirnya menggantikan tiap RPM deru knalpot. Ia telah menetapkan dimana ia dapat memindahkan giginya. Kakinya benar-benar menyerap getaran. Siulan gesekan ban dengan aspal dapat ia rasakan. Mobil ini, dia berteriak ganas, meminta kepadanya agar selalu membawanya pergi bertarung. Ia dapat merasakan hal itu. Elevasi jalan yang agak curam ini hilang, digantikan oleh simpanan energi yang sangat melimpah. Yang ia lakukan haruslah tetap menjaga ritme ini stabil. Ritme yang selalu membuat nafas dan segala pemikirannya melambat.

Tangannya segera menggerakan salah satu tuas di konsol tengah

ke atas, seraya mengangkat sedikit pedal gasnya sementara kakinya bersiap di pedal rem. Segalanya terasa melambat, hingga ia dapat dengan mudah mendengar ritme jantung monster ini beserta suara langkah kakinya. Matanya kini benar-benar terfokus pada jarum penunjuk kecepatan. Mata batinnya harus mendengar kemauan mobilnya sendiri dimana ia dapat menyesuaikan gir sinkronisasinya tanpa menyakiti monster ini. Saat ia menekan lagi pedal gasnya, sebuah dorongan fiksi serasa meniupnya pelan. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Dorongan ini benar-benar halus.

Sebentar _mas mba!_ kayaknya kenyataannya tidak sebrutal diksi tadi. Nyatanya Dodge Caravan merah di belakangnya masih bisa menyalipnya tanpa masalah.

Toyota Hilux merahnya mulai menjerit saat dia memaksakan jarum spedometernya mendekati angka 70 dan setirnya mulai terasa bergoyang. Mesin 90 HP tersebut mulai bergetar seperti ingin lepas. Dia tak habis pikir apa yang salah dengan dudukan mesinnya. Padahal kemarin baru saja ganti karet dudukan yang baru, bahkan masih terlihat tak ada yang aneh sama sekali dari dudukannya. Ya… dia harus berharap apa lagi dari mobil yang sudah melayani hampir 700 ribu mil lebih. Yang penting dia tak perlu memaksakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Toh, selama 5 tahun masalah ini terjadi mesinnya masih belum benar-benar lepas.

Tak lama, pedal tengahnya ditekan. Tidak keras-keras, tetapi cukup untuk membuat mobil di belakangnya juga ikut mengerem. Setelah memindahkan tuas giginya ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi, setir kayu yang lebar itu diputar ke kanan. Mobil bak terbuka tua itu masuk ke jalanan berpasir. _Dogtag_ yang tergantung di kaca belakang berguncang-guncang hebat. Debu jalanannya menelan lampu belakangnya yang menyala kuning berkelap-kelip seiring dengan deru mobil itu yang bertambah.

Guncangan sangat hebat menyertai, serasa seperti sedang kiamat. Badannya seperti ingin dihempaskan berulang-ulang dari kursinya (Untunglah sabuk pengamannya masih berfungsi). Suara hantaman apapun yang sepertinya tak akan pernah ingin didengar di dalam pesawat menderu keras bagai petir menyambar. Tetapi yang terjadi kemudian, pemuda tersebut tertawa kecil kegirangan. Jarang sepatu Nike-nya bisa memaksakan mobil ini ke kecepatan 35 mil/jam di jalanan yang berkerikil dan berpasir seperti ini, atau sekitar 55 km/jam jika kalian tidak mengenal demokrasi sesungguhnya. Biasanya pasti siapapun dan benda apapun ada yang bergerak di depan, tetapi kali ini tidak. Juga jalanan ini masih tetap lurus hingga pemukiman yang masih sekitar seperempat mil di depan

Angin makin mengobarkan rambut pendek hitam yang agak _jabrik_. Udara yang tak mengandung debu dan terasa agak dingin di lehernya. Angin sore tak pernah sekuat ini. Sepatunya ingin menekan pedal gas itu lebih dalam, tetapi mengingat sesuatu sedang dibawa di bak belakang, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menahan hasrat duniawi ini. Lagipula, secepat ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang pembalap reli.

Melupakan hal itu sejenak. Hari ini adalah yang cukup membahagiakan baginya. Gajinya sebagai pegawai minimarket akhirnya turun juga. Nilainya 3000 dollar, lebih dari cukup untuk kehidupan sehari-hari selama 1 bulan ke depan. Tinggal ambil sedikit dan serahkan sebagian besar uangnya ke Ibu. Sedikit itu juga dia bisa menumpuk amunisi 7.62mm Blackout 220 grain buatan Hornady lebih banyak.

Awalnya pria ini ingin memancing ikan trout sepulangnya bekerja di danau besar dekat kota. Bahkan dia sudah membawa joran di bak belakangnya. Tetapi angan-angan aneh malah membawanya untuk _bablas_ ke lapangan tembak yang justru lebih jauh. Padahal dia sendiri ingin menghemat stok amunisinya. Masih teringatnya kemarin dia agak mengeluhkan popor (tatakan bahu) senapan SIG MCX Rattler yang baru saja mendapat stempel senapan legal. Dan hari ini, dia mulai terbiasa dengan popor sorong itu. Angannya yang memikirkan untuk membeli popor lipat yang lebih nyaman perlahan mulai pudar.

Berarti pria itu membawa alat pancing sekaligus senapan dengan amunisinya? Iya, betul.

Entah bagian itu dihitung apes atau untung. Apes karena dia tidak ada ikan untuk dimasak, untung karena "jam terbang"-nya bertambah. Ibunya mungkin agak kecewa dengan hal ini. Terlebih jam 5 nanti mereka akan kedatangan tamu. Kakaknya mengatakan tamunya adalah seseorang dari angkatan laut, tetapi persisnya siapa dan sepenting apa dia tidak tahu. Ah, palingan si Philips Derek, pacar kakaknya. Memang, mereka berdua sama-sama berasal dari angkatan laut, tetapi dia tak tahu posisinya apa, pangkatnya pangkat kuadrat atau pangkat tiga, dan anaknya siapa. Tetapi apapun itu dia masih tetap berdinas sampai sekarang, tidak seperti kakaknya yang masuk status pensiun sementara. Dan juga pria itu memang termasuk sering berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"John, kau ingin aku perkenalkan dengan kolega perempuanku dulu di angkatan laut? Atau aku punya beberapa koneksi ke marinir," ucap kakaknya dengan lembut, masih ingat hal itu di saat mereka pergi berlibur ke Pikes Peak dan melihat segerombolan wanita yang sedang berswafoto.

Membayangkan hal itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai menunjukan sisi merendah. Dia tak tahu mengapa tetapi… sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Memang, dia baru saja kepala 3 sekarang. Sekaligus sebenarnya hal itu adalah hal yang lucu untuk diingat. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Sudah sekitar 8 tahun mereka tinggal di Pueblo Barat, daerah Colorado di tengah Amerika Serikat. Program transmigrasi pemerintah yang masif, kondisi daerah laut yang mencekam saat itu, serta kesehatan jiwa ibundanya yang kurang baik memaksanya untuk pindah ke daerah yang berada jauh dari bibir pantai. Terlalu mencekam hingga seringkali ingatannya masih membekas akan hal itu. Namun, pria ini tak ingin mengingat hal pahit itu dari beberapa tahun belakang. Kalung penanda yang tergantung di kaca atas itulah yang selalu menjadi pembatas dan penyeimbang antara kenangan baik dan buruknya. Lempengan lingkaran itu mengkilap, meloncat-loncat, menjadi saksi bisu kehidupannya dari awal dia masuk marinir sampai sekarang.

Sekali-kali, dia ingin bernapas, terlahir menjadi seseorang yang baru pada dunia yang damai. Batinnya ingin sekali merasakan hal yang pernah diceritakan ayahnya dulu. Pria ini, jujur, sudah sangat muak mendengar kata "shipgirl" atau melihat aksi akrobatik wanita yang meluncur di atas air. Entah mengapa, tetapi merekalah yang selalu ada dalam sendi kehidupannya dulu. Sekali-kali juga dia ingin melihat bagaimana gagahnya sebuah kapal perang yang asli, persis seperti yang diceritakan buku sejarah dan kakeknya. Bukannya malah seorang wanita yang disuntikan jiwa kapal di dalamnya. Atau malah justru benar-benar jiwa kapal perang asli yang berubah bentuk menjadi makhluk _humanoid_ berjenis kelamin perempuan yang terbentuk dari ketiadaan.

_Shipgirl_, istilah itu mulai dikenal dunia semenjak 1978. Merupakan sebuah perwujudan jiwa kapal dalam bentuk wanita. Mereka diperoleh dari minyak, besi, dan yang paling penting adalah darah dari _kaiju_, monster laut dari dunia lain di dasar laut, bersenjatakan meriam bionik dengan daya hancur luar biasa, dan tak akan pernah bisa mati hanya dengan persenjataan biasa. Terdengar mengerikan? Memang, mereka sudah beberapa kali mengisolasi total seluruh perairan laut dan benar-benar menghancurkan kehidupan manusia baik langsung maupun tidak langsung. Dan, saya tidak melebih-lebihkan deskripsinya, bahkan sebenarnya lebih parah dari penjelasan tadi.

Namun, kemampuan regenerasi _kaiju_ yang selama ini menjadi momok mengerikan _kaiju_ dapat dihambat, bahkan dihilangkan oleh peluru dari _shipgirl_. Akhirnya peta revolusi dunia kelautan berubah drastis. Kapal-kapal rudal raksasa digantikan oleh seorang wanita bersenjatakan meriam di punggungnya, mengklaim dirinya adalah sebuah perwujudan kapal perang dari masa lalu, terutama Perang Dunia II. Zaman terus berubah, begitu juga dengan _shipgirl_ dan peperangan. Kini, _shipgirl_ sendiri berasal dari manusia asli yang "disuntikan" darah _kaiju_. _Kaiju_ ini "menelan" sebuah lambung kapal asli yang dibangun dari nol, sehingga kemampuannya dan persenjataanya dapat dibuat secara bebas, jauh sangat lebih modern, dan spesifik. Tak seperti _shipgirl_ generasi awal yang benar-benar murni dari minyak, besi, dan darah _kaiju_ yang sudah ada sehingga sangat sulit diprediksi _shipgirl _apa yang berhasil dibuat. Itupun _shipgirl_ dan kemampuannya kebanyakan terpaku dari zaman Perang Dunia II.

Dan juga, dia selalu berharap sesuatu yang mengakhiri sekaligus menyelamatkan hidupnya tanggal 6 Juni 2004 adalah sebuah besi terapung dan pesawat serang darat, bukannya wanita yang tepat menjatuhkan _mini-fighter_-nya tepat di atas kepalanya.

"_Great Battle 1979, World War A_," desisnya lirih, menandakan sebuah loncatan evolusi yang teramat jauh pada dunia maritim di seluruh dunia, tanpa terkecuali. Jika tak ada 2 hal di atas, sudah pasti dunia ini akan 180° berbeda dari sekarang.

Dan juga yang pasti lengan kanannya tak akan ada sebuah bekas garis tipis pucat, lurus dari bahu hingga ke punggung tangannya kemudian bercabang menjadi 5 menuju masing-masing jari. Selebar benang, tetapi sangatlah kontras seolah membelah tangannya. Bekas itu masih bisa terlihat jelas saat matanya berfokus ke setir walaupun sudah ditelan bertahun-tahun regenerasi sel dan perubahan pigmen kulit. Walaupun secara teknis ini adalah sebuah efek luka dari penggunaan suatu alat, pria ini lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai kutukan. Saat tangan kirinya mengelus garis tersebut, rasa seperti tersetrum masih bisa dirasakan di tangannya. Tetapi sekarang lebih ke rasa geli dan juga jauh lebih reda dibandingnya rasa sangat perih seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Terkena air pun sudah benar-benar mati rasa dibanding dulu, walau air hangat saja masih terasa panas. Matanya kembali fokus ke jalanan.

Pada akhirnya, masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Masa sekarang adalah hal yang harus dihadapinya jika ingin maju ke depan. Kakaknya pun berkata demikian pada saat dia kembali ke tanah lahirnya. Membawa semua luka luar dan dalam yang dihasilkannya dari kepulauan pasifik.

Tetapi mau maju ke mana? Jangankan berharap lebih, dia saja tidak berkepikiran untuk mengubah gaya hidupnya dari bangun, mandi, masak, kerja, mancing, dar-der-dor, pesta bersama teman-temannya, masak, tidur, lalu ulangi dari awal selama 8 tahun ini; apalagi berharap menjadi sosok teladan bagi umat manusia. Entah setan macam apa yang menyuruhnya berpikir demikian, tetapi dia punya satu alasan: selama asap dapur, mobil, senapan, dan pemanasnya mengepul dia lebih baik konsisten di zona tersebut; tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Dia sudah merasa bersyukur hidup seperti ini, dan dia tak akan pernah mungkin bosan dengan kehidupan stagnan yang hanya menghadirkan kejutan kecil di setiap garisnya.

Ah… pikirannya terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi hal itu sekarang. Lupakan hal itu semua, sekarang dia berpikir masakan apa yang akan dihidangkannya nanti malam. Dia baru ingat kalau sup ikan trout yang dia masak tadi pagi terlalu banyak. Tetapi, apakah sekarang masih belum habis? Mengingat kakaknya hari ini sedang tidak bekerja dan dia punya kemampuan makan yang cukup besar. Atau bahkan sepertinya nanti akan dihidangkan untuk tamu? Tidak mungkin lah, ibunya tak segila itu.

Ah, palingan dia makan sup ikan trout dengan roti lagi.

Mobil itu akhirnya menurunkan kecepatannya di daerah pemukiman. Drastis dan akhirnya setirnya dibanting menuju rumah kelima dari bagian luar. Keempat rodanya menginjak pelataran rumah berbeton dan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti di depan pintu garasi, baik pergerakannya maupun suaranya. Tak lama, pria itu segera keluar dari mobilnya dan tak lupa, tas di bak belakang diambil.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya saat menapak tangga dengan bantuan pegangan.

Di saat dia melepas sepatu di kakinya, pintunya segera terbuka. Menampakan seorang wanita sebahunya dengan kacamata bundar dan rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang. Pakaiannya terlalu santai dengan sweater berwarna krim dan rok santai selutut berwarna _maroon_. Mata sayunya menatap kehadirannya yang biasa senormal-normalnya hadir.

"John, bagaimana hasil memancingnya?"

Tuh kan!

"Tidak jadi, aku tadi pergi ke latbak," jawab John perlahan.

"Pantas saja kau datang lama. Aku kira kamu adalah tamunya," balasnya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya balik John.

"Sudah jam 5 sore."

_Lha_, ternyata dari tadi dia kelamaan _toh_? Tidak mungkin, dia baru keluar dari latbak pukul 16.38. Dia segera melirik lengan kirinya. John berharap bahwa waktu yang diucapkan kakaknya tidak salah, dan… tak ada apapun di lengan kirinya.

Baru ingat, dia lupa bawa jam tangan.

Oke, masih ada HP. Tapi sebentar, di mana HPnya? Saat ia mencoba meraba beberapa sakunya, John baru ingat bahwa HP-nya ada di dalam salah satu tas. Pada akhirnya, dia mengurungkan niat untuk mengonfirmasi kebenarannya dan memilih untuk mempercayai ucapan kakak. Tetapi otaknya masih heran bagaimana bisa, wong biasanya ditempuh dalam waktu 10 menit saja.

"Hahaha… sebenarnya sekarang masih kurang 10 menit. Ahihihi… " ungkap wanita tersebut dengan tawanya yang khas.

Terlalu lelah memikirkan hal itu, pria berjaket hitam itu berjalan memasuki ruangan keluarga langsung. Dan yep, segalanya terlihat sangat rapi. Bahkan meja depan sofanya lengkap dengan keranjang buahnya. Dan wanginya sendiri cukup enak, parfum apapun itu tetapi kakaknya sendiri yang langsung menaruhnya di troli belanja minggu lalu. Ah… dia jadi sedikit menyesal dia tak ikut mempersiapkan kerapian rumah.

"John, ingin aku bawa barang bawaanmu ke _basement_?" tawar wanita itu

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku ingin menaruhnya di kamarku dahulu," jawabnya dan segera berjalan memasuki lorong di sisi kanan.

Kedua kakinya yang hanya konstruksi dari beberapa lempengan berwarna hitam menderap, langkahnya menyusuri panel kayu cukup keras terdengar meski selapis karet telah terpasang di alas. John sendiri berusaha untuk mengurangi intensitas suara dari langkahnya dengan berbagai cara pada tiap langkadnya. Namun, hal itu serasa mustahil. Ditambah juga kamarnya berada di ujung lorong ini, benar-benar terasa jauh dari pusat "peradaban". Bahkan hingga seorang sumber suara lagi dari belakangnya memanggilnya, tepat di saat dia ingin menarik gagang sebuah pintu.

"Jooohnn, kau baru pulang?"

Pada akhirnya, dia harus berhenti melakukan adegan tersebut dan diganti kepalanya mengarah ke sumber suara yang terhalang tembok.

"Maaf, ibu. Aku tidak sempat untuk membantu kalian untuk membereskan rumah."

"Tidak masalah, hal yang sederhana untuk dilakukan. Hanya tumben kau lebih sore dari biasanya. Dapat ikan berapa banyak?"

"Oh, tidak. Tadi si Francis mengajakku ke lapangan tembak sebentar. Ngomong-ngomong, sup ikan troutnya masih ada tidak bu?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Rachel menghabiskannya tadi siang. Tetapi tenang saja, aku menumis daging dan kentang untuk makan malam."

Baru saja John terbesit di pikirannya beberapa menit yang lalu, pasti kakaknya sudah menghabiskannya untuk hari ini, dan tebakannya terlalu tepat. Entah sekali lagi John harus bersyukur atau tidak, tetapi kali ini soal dia bisa makan supnya atau justru pantas untuk dibuang dalam konteks makanan sisa. Ya tak masalah, ibunya sendiri sudah menjamin perutnya kenyang untuk nanti malam.

Akhirnya, ruangan dengan sinar yang menyorot cahaya sore, menerangi sebagian ruangan seluas 12x9 kaki. Saat dia menyalakan lampu, segalanya terlihat sangat jelas. Hal pertama yang terlihat di matanya adalah senapan bolt-action berukuran sedang yang terpasang di dinding kamar. Badan berbahan polimer hitam satu cetak menjadi rangka utama senapan tersebut, mengkilap diterjang sinar neon putih. Di bawah senapan tersebut ada kotak kaca kecil berbingkai kayu yang berisi berbagai lencana kebanggaannya selama berdinas di militer.

Langkahnya berjalan menuju sebuah lemari di samping kirinya, dekat pintu. Tak lupa pintunya ditutup demi alasan privasi. Dia menaruh peralatan pancingnya di celah samping lemari kemudian tas senapannya ke dalam lemari. Sementara seperti itu dulu sembaring melepas seragam warna putih miliknya. Setelah melepas t-shirt polos yang basah akibat peluh, semua urat otot di badannya terlihat dengan jelas. Bekas-bekas jahitan berbagai luka juga terlihat memerah. Masih ingat garis di tangannya tadi? Garis itu menuju leher belakangnya. Terlihat sangat kontras berbelok di titik tulang belakangnya dan mengalir zig-zag ke bawah, tak lupa percabangan sederhana di tiap 4 sudut zig-zagnya. Kali ini saya lebih suka mengibaratkan "tatto putih" dibandingkan "garis pembelah". Angin jendela bertiup kencang mendinginkan tubuhnya, mengalir ke setiap lekuk otot yang tak brutal tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat kekar.

Push-up, sit-up, kemudian bergelantungan di palang dan menarik tubuhnya beberapa kali. Dua puluh kali sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga kebugarannya, sekalipun dia tidak lagi melayani tugas militer. Angin jendelanya yang kuat dan dingin sekali menjaga agar keringatnya cepat menguap. Dia tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu yang terlewat, tetapi perasaan dia belum datang.

Atau memang dia tak pernah datang? Pikirnya selagi mendinginkan badannya di depan jendela. Lautan rerumputan tanpa ujung terlihat di matanya dengan hiasan semak kecil dan beberapa pohon (iya, beberapa) dari kejauhan. Hanya sebuah bangunan rumah lagi yang menghalangi cakrawala super datar. Keluarga kecil hispanik dengan anak perempuannya yang masih menginjak bangku SMP. Kadang dia datang ke sini untuk mengantarkan apa-apa, begitu juga sebaliknya. Selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "paman".

Ah… dia jadi ingin menonton berita hari ini. Tanpa melepas celananya, dia segera memakai kaos biru kehitaman dengan sebuah sablon garis putih. Keluar dari kamar, dan bisa mendengar suara gemerisik dari lorong. Rachel sepertinya sudah menyerobot terlebih dahulu tayangan televisinya. Dan yep, memang benar. Wanita itu sudah berada di sofa, bersandar dengan santainya, menampilkan tayangan drama… apalah judulnya.

Sebentar, ada yang harus dia lakukan sekarang tapi apa ya.

Ah bodoh amat. Dia langsung saja duduk di sebelahnya dan menenggelamkan diri di sofa. Seraya berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membuka pembicaraan. Tapi pembicaraan apa yang cocok dengan kakaknya? Karier? Sepertinya jangan. Masak? Beda aliran. Asmara? Tak punya ide. Dia melirik sebentar ke sebelah kiri seraya menekan aura modus yang bergejolak. Mata sayu lebar yang berwarna cokelat tak bergerak sama sekali dari cahaya televisi. Sulit dilihat dari balik kacamata bulat lebarnya.

'Tlungg… tuungg…'

Ah akhirnya mereka datang juga. Sebelum kakaknya mengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang, John segera menyela dengan ucapannya, "Kak, biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu."

"Baik, aku akan dibelakangmu," seraya mengacungkan jempol, masih tetap mengadah ke televisi.

Kakinya segera meloncat dan tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu utama. Melirik ke kaca intip pintu, seorang pria tinggi tegap berambut cepak sedang berharap di depan tersebut. Kaus t-shirt berwarna biru prusia terlihat gelap. Barang tentu dia tahu orang itu, dia ingin membuka pintunya… Tunggu dulu! Di luar ada orang lagi, ah sial kaca intipnya yang buram tak bisa melihat siapa orang yang di belakangnya. Acara apa yang diselenggarakan oleh mereka.

"Kak! Yang datang lebih dari 1 orang?" serunya tanpa melihat, tetapi dia yakin kakaknya masih duduk di atas sofa.

"Iya," jawaban tersebut mengonfirmasi nalarnya bahwa dia tak akan diciduk entah dalam tuntutan kejahatan apa.

Akhirnya, dia membuka pintu putih tersebut. Hal yang pertama kali dapat dilihatnya adalah seorang pria dengan deskripsi di atas tadi. Yep, Philips. Pacarnya kakaknya sendiri. Tambahannya dia memakai celana ¾ berbahan katun warna hitam.

"Selamat sore, John. Kakakmu ada di dalam?" sapanya seraya mengangkat telapak tangannya sejajar kepala

"Masuk saja."

Setelah dia berjalan dengan kaki telanjang, hal kedua yang dilihatnya adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam yang diikat ke belakang. Tinggi, langsing, bermata jingga datar, dan sepertinya tak setua kakaknya.

Di belakangnya ada 2 orang, seorang pria botak berwajah cokelat, senyum tajam dan kacamata hitam membuatnya tampak tak dikenal. satunya wanita lebih pendek, rambut putih-keunguan kontras dengan wajahnya yang coklat. Tampak normal. Dari seragam hitam-hitam yang dikenakan, mereka pasti tak ada hubungannya dengan Philips, pria yang tadi dipersilakan masuk ke dalam. Ya, batinnya mengatakan hal demikian.

"Bisa bicara dengan John Merlin Junior?" kata wanita itu.

"Aku sendiri, ada apa?"

Sejurus kemudian, wanita itu melebarkan matanya. Seperti pungguk merindukan datang bulan. Tangannya mencoba menutup mulutnya yang tak mampu mengeluarkan sebutir kata-kata yang pantas untuknya.

"John! Itukah kau?! _Holyshit_, aku tidak percaya penampilanmu sudah berubah!" akhirnya kalimat tersebut lah yang terlintas di pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

Bukannya ikut senang, dia malah jadi kaget dan bingung. Siapa wanita ini? Adiknya Philips? Kakaknya tadi mengatakan bahwa wanita ini memang termasuk dalam tamu yang terundang. Tapi, acara apa yang membuat wanita yang merasa akrab dengannya ini diundang? Acara temu-kenal? Atau perjodohan? Sejak kapan dia punya akun Tinder? Biro jodoh macam apa yang telah diam-diam didaftarkan oleh kakaknya? Dan yang paling penting, apa dia mengenal wanita ini? Ini pasti ada konspirasi kakaknya.

"Siapa anda?" tanyanya pelan.

"_Lho_? Sudah lupa? Padahal masih beberapa tahun yang lalu kita bertemu."

Beberapa tahun yang lalu? Apa hal yan— tunggu dulu. Suaranya yang agak serak, rambut hitam dengan mata jingga, dan seragam dengan bagde angkatan laut. Wanita ini mengatakan dia pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Sebelumnya dia tak mengenal perempuan manapun selain warga lokal yang sampai sekarang sering bertemu. Selain itu pada saat dia masih kerja di militer. Dan hanya 1 orang yang dia kenal yang punya ciri-ciri seperti itu.

Di titik ini, bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Detak jantung dan hela napasnya sedikit demi sedikit meningkat. Sialan, ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan atau kenangan romantis atau plot apapun yang ada di rak rekomendasi novel 12 dollar. Ini justru hal yang paling mengerikan (sampai John pernah berdoa supaya tak pernah mengalaminya) yang justru sedang dialaminya. Terlalu mengerikan, hingga seluruh isi raga dan jiwa benar-benar kosong melompong, ingatan gajinya yang harusnya diberikan oleh ibu yang terlintas seketika benar-benar hilang, serasa dunia ini akan kiamat 1 jam kemudian. Setelah itu, kekosongan jiwanya terisi sesuatu yang membara. Tangannya mulai bergetar tak terkendali, mata John memicingkan aura yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Perlahan, dia mengayunkan pintu tersebut, ke depan. Ototnya menegang sekuat tenaga. Dia ingin membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya berharap pikirannya dapat terbangun dari mimpi ini.

… dan ditarik oleh tangan halus seorang wanita. Itu kakaknya. Matanya yang bulat kini menatapnya dengan tajam di saat dia meliriknya. Kilau kacamata bundarnya benar-benar seperti tirai yang berusaha menyenyembunyikan matanya yang menajam.

"Hari ini saja. Aku ingin kau menerima kehadiran mereka."

"Jangan— dia— demi neraka!" ucapnya agak berat, namun keras.

"Tenanglah, tenang, John. Mereka tidak membawa hal-hal militeristik ke sini. Mereka hanya ingin sekadar bertamu saja, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang," jamin Rachel lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang jika aku tidak tahu. Jelaskan, apa yang ingin mereka lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lagi, perlahan namun tetap dengan nada sinis.

Rachel menghela nafasnya dengan sangat panjang. Kemudian mulai menjawab, "Bravo, wanita itu, dia ingin membicarakan beberapa hal pribadi kepada kita. Memang dia sebelumnya dari negara bagian sebelah dan kebetulan searah dengan tempat kita. Bicara apa aku tidak tahu, yang pasti tak terkait dengan penugasan militer kita dulu. Aku sarankan agar kau mendengar dengan seksama tanpa memotongnya sedikitpun."

"Mereka datang atas nama siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, John."

Matanya mulai menyorot ke bawah. John tak yakin bahwa Rachel menjamin semua yang dia ucapkan akan persis ke depannya. Terlebih mereka datang dengan seragam, dan juga tak jelas apakah datang secara pribadi atau perwakilan. Ada apa ini? Laporan kejahatan perang? Penggeledahan paksa apapun itu? Tetapi, jika Rachel mengatakan bukan hal militer, wanita di depan pintu tadi pasti hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Tetapi mengapa harus John dan Rachel? Apakah hanya John sebatang hidung sendiri, atau wanita bernama Rachel Merlin yang dikenal oleh Bravo, sang wanita berseragam tadi? Segalanya terdengar sangat janggal di sini.

"Dia tidak menawariku bisnis MLM, kan?"

"Sudah tentu aku akan menghajar Bravo memakai wajan teflon kalau sampai melakukan hal begitu."

Pada akhirnya, otot tangannya melemas dan akhirnya pintu tersebut ditenagai oleh kakaknya. Menampakan wanita tadi namun dengan wajahnya yang agak miring. Tetapi tak lama, matanya segera melebar.

"Hey, Berkeley! Sudah lama tidak bertemu," wanita hitam tersebut mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya sebahu sembaring menyapa Rachel.

"Hey, Bravo! Bagaimana kabarmu?" balas Rachel seraya meninju telapak tangan Bravo. Kemudian bergantian meninju telapak tangan Rachel. Diakhiri dengan bersalaman seperti memegang tongkat, lengan bawahnya sampai saling bertabrakan. Dan tentunya, berpelukan sembaring menepuk bahu mereka satu sama lain.

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti Daerah Istimewa Kansas. Portal Charlie begitu menyimpan banyak sekali misteri. Kau pasti berharap ingin ke sana."

Sementara itu lakon utama kita, John berjalan dengan hati yang dongkol menuju tempat apapun yang sekiranya terisolir. Pada saat dia menjumpai Philips yang sedang duduk di sofa, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal itu," buka Philips.

"Dasar kurang ajar. Sudah aku bilang, apapun dengan seragam militer itu legal untuk dibunuh jika sampai masuk kediaman ke rumah ini!" tegasnya kasar.

"Maaf, kawan. Bravo punya kedudukan yang lebih tinggi sekarang. Dia berhasil melobi komandanku untuk melakukan hal ini. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan semarah ini," kata-kata itulah yang akhirnya keluar pelan dari mulut Philips.

"Maksudmu dia datang bukan karena inisiatif sendiri tetapi justru— Apa-apaan ini?! Aku tidak pernah mendapat perintah juga memerintah hal sekonyol ini kepada anak buahku!" tanya John dengan suara yang mencoba diredam.

"Aku sudah mencoba mengatakan semuanya kepada komandanku, tetapi tidak bisa. Kau tahu bahwa Bravo sekarang mengurusi Daerah Istimewa Kansas, iya kan? Perintah penugasannya datang dari sana. Mereka ingin aku mengantarkannya ke kediamanmu karena mereka tahu apa yang ada di otakmu jika mereka datang sendiri. Dan sayangnya, aku hanya mengetahui informasi sampai di situ. Barang tentu aku tak mungkin menanyakan orang dari Daerah Istimewa Kansas tentang apa yang ingin mereka lakukan," jelas Philips.

Dari sana akhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa wanita itu tak datang secara pribadi, melainkan ada perintah dari atasan. Semuanya tampak lebih jelas saat Philips berbicara dibandingkan Rachel tadi yang sepertinya hanya tahu "Pokoknya Bravo sang kawan lama" dan "ingin bermain ke rumahmu" lewat telepon. Entah siapa atasannya tapi ya mereka _ngapain_ harus ikutan orang lain untuk masuk ke rumahnya? Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menarik wajahnya keras-keras ke bawah dengan tangannya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menyalahkan Philips akan hal itu.

"Setidaknya kau mengatakan hal yang lebih jelas dibandingkan kakakku," komentar John, langkahnya berlalu meninggalkan pribadi di sofa yang masih terpikirkan bahwa sebenarnya perbuatan ini dapat dimaafkan oleh John atau tidak.

Saat dia melangkah memasuki koridor, seorang wanita paruh baya tepat menghalanginya. Kerutan di wajahnya mampu menyembunyikan keheranan tentang suara yang terdengar dari balik sekat. Celemek putih masih terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut, John?" tanya wanita dengan rambut ubanan tersebut.

"Orang militer masuk ke rumah kita. Entah apa maunya mereka."

"Apa?!" wanita itu terhenyak, dan tergopoh-gopoh segera berlalu dari hadapannya.

John kembali menuju kamarnya tadi. Semoga saja ibu bisa mengusir mereka dengan paksa, sekalipun Rachel tidak mengamini.

Omong-omong, perintah datang dari Daerah Istimewa Kansas. Dia tak tahu petinggi di sana siapa namun yang pasti Daerah Istimewa Kansas merupakan sebagian kecil daratan yang ditetapkan sebagai zona eksklusif militer dan isolasi di Negara Bagian Kansas. Dia masih ingat, di sana ada sebuah gerbang besar yang menghubungkannya ke dunia lain. Beberapa komunikasi dan politik ke sana sudah dilakukan, namun yang jadi masalah adalah aktivitas jurnalisme di sana agak terbatas, tetapi cukup untuk mengurangi berita konspirasi aneh-aneh. Berita yang baru-baru ini terdengar adalah laporan peningkatan kerjasama bilateral mencakup hal pangan dengan suatu negara di sana. Terdengar seperti lahan korupsi namun aslinya bukan.

Tetapi, apa hubungan Daerah Istimewa Kansas dengan dia dan kakaknya? Kakaknya sudah mengatakan bahwa kunjungan Bravo tidak ada urusannya dengannya saat mereka masih dinas, tetapi John sendiri mulai tidak meyakini ucapannya Rachel yang singkat-jelas tapi setengah-setengah. Saat dia menutup pintu kamarnya, John mulai berpikiran bahwa sesuatu hal yang lebih parah dari yang pernah dia bayangkan akan terjadi. Atasan dari daerah khusus lalu menuju ke mereka. Dia tak bisa membayangkan hubungannya apa, anaknya siapa. Yang jelas ia yakin akan hal tersebut.

Ah sialan baru ingat lagi kesekian kalinya. Uang gajinya! Ah, dia abaikan hal itu dulu dan memilih meloncat ke atas kasur busa. Dinginnya meredakan segala angannya yang berkecamuk. Otaknya mulai menyeleksi adegan-adegan sebelumnya untuk dihapus permanen. Tidur, satu hal yang terlintas di otaknya. Mungkin dengan dia tidur, mereka dapat mengabaikan keberadaannya. Dan segalanya selesai, hidup kembali tenang.

Mengecek teleponnya yang telah dimbil dari tas, tak ada yang menyenangkan atau menyedihkan yang tengah terjadi. Notifikasi pesan terus mengalir tanpa iringan suara. Tak ada pesan "PING!" terbaru, sisanya dari grup pekerjaan dan klub, dan obrolannya juga ya… dia tak tertarik. Email? Apalagi itu. Segalanya benar-benar sangat normal. Ia berharap ada suatu topik atau hal yang bisa dia habiskan untuk 3 jam ke depan dengan teleponnya. Pada akhirnya, dia menjatuhkan teleponnya di sampingnya, mencoba memejamkan mata untuk sesaat.

Semakin tenang, hanyut, hingga pada suatu masa…

Bau mesiu menusuk raga…

Diselingi lolongan manusia di ujung waktunya…

Dia selalu bisa memimpikan hal ini. Mudah sekali baginya bisa merasakan rabaan tersebut. Dunia berwarna hitam, namun sangat jelas, hingga dia tak akan pernah bisa terlepas dari jeratan itu di saat dia memejamkan matanya. Makin kuat, basahnya lantai hutan tropis dan getaran berbagai dentuman bisa terasa di tangannya. Baginya, dia tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai kutukan. Justru tak akan pernah ingin ia lupakan kenangan yang sangat kuat itu.

Karena dari sinilah, dia akan selalu ingat bahwa teman-temannya dahulu merupakan alasannya bisa tetap hidup sampai saat ini.

Ah, jadi teringat wanita itu tadi. Bravo, tetapi dia selalu memanggilnya "Heavy Bunker" dikarenakan suatu alasan. Salah satu bocah angkatan laut yang punya koneksi dengannya dikarenakan penugasan. Salah satu kenangan lama yang ada pada saat dia masih berdinas militer beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bukan kenangan baik, bukan kenangan buruk, hanya serpihan kronologi dalam sejarahnya saja. Masih ingat dia ingin dibuatkan omelet telur lewat dapur lapangan marinir, berkali-kali. Barang tentu, sesuatu yang ingin dia hantam dengan popor senapannya kalau tidak ada yang peduli kekerasan antar instasi. Sampai saat ini, John tahu bahwa Heavy "Bravo" Bunker masih berdinas di militer sementara dia tidak.

Namun, itu sudah kenangan lama sekali. Sekembalinya dari rumah sakit militer dengan tangan memegang berbagai macam medali dan seragam barunya, dia hanya meminta kepada perwiranya untuk menyelesaikan semua tanggungan militernya dalam waktu 2 hari saja karena dia ingin lepas lebih cepat dari rencana awal. Barang yang sebenarnya mustahil dilakukan, namun atasannya menyanggupinya tanpa masalah sama sekali. Bukannya tanpa alasan, perang juga masih terus berkobar hebat di luar sana.

John merasa bahwa peran kecilnya di dunia militer sudah selesai sampai di situ. Bahkan, dia ingin memutus segala hal dan jejaknya di dunia militer terhitung sejak 2 hari ke depan. Keputusan yang sudah dibulatkan John semenjak 5 bulan menjalani rehabilitasi. Persetan dengan barang seperti "Alumni Marinir Amerika Serikat blablabla…" disaat dia sendiri hanya bisa termenung saat mengetahui dia masih bisa hidup. Ledakan antitesis _mana_ kaiju yang setara 10 kiloton TNT seharusnya bisa memusnahkannya pada saat itu hingga dia sudah yakin bahwa bom dari F/A-18 Hornet tersebut harus jatuh tepat di depan mata, tepat dimana dia menancapkan suar ke cabang perakaran terbesar _kaiju_ yang mengendalikan benteng kepulauan tersebut. John yakin pada saat itu karena parit pelindung hanya berada 30 kaki dari tempatnya. Namun, dengan kondisinya yang sudah di luar batas, merayap saja tidak akan pernah cukup. Sementara menunda jatuhnya bom sama saja dengan membiarkan regenerasi luka pada jaringan tersebut terjadi, menghancurkan semua rencananya.

Pada akhirnya, dia tak mengingat apapun setelah itu. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah ada di rumah sakit. Sihir? Orang-orang terpilih? Atau kekuatan terpendam? Dewa penyelamat? Secara mengejutkan semuanya tidak benar. Sebuah alasan logis didengarnya dari tim pendarat yang berhasil menemukan tubuhnya yang hampir terkubur oleh parit pelindung. Kok bisa sampai ke situ? Dia tak yakin akan hal itu. Secara keseluruhan bukan sesuatu yang ajaib untuk menjadi sebuah legenda, tetapi tetap menarik untuk di dengar.

'Tok… tok… tok…'

Suara pukulan yang sangat ringan dan bertempo sangat pelan terdengar dari pintunya. Siapa dia? Heavy Bunker? Atau kakaknya?

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Bravo, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Dan cukup penting," jawab seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Pergilah dari sini, Heavy Bunker. Urusanku di dunia militer sudah selesai 9 tahun yang lalu. Jadi tolong, jangan pernah memancingku ke dalam topik tersebut," ucap John berat.

Seketika, kondisi menjadi sunyi. Kemudian, helaan napas yang cukup keras terdengar dari balik pintunya.

"Maaf ya, aku memang tidak ingin membahas hal itu sama sekali," ucap Bravo.

"Lantas?"

"Kau tahu, kami kekurangan pegawai untuk bekerja di Daerah Istimewa Kansas. Pegawai kafetaria, pekerjaanmu hanya menyediakan makanan bagi masyarakat pangkalan. Gajimu 2 sampai 3 kali lipat gajimu sekarang."

_Tuh kan_! Sesuai dengan apa yang dia prediksikan dan sesuai yang Philips katakan tadi. Bravo datang karena urusannya di Daerah Istimewa Kansas, bukan karena silaturahim seperti yang dikatakan kakaknya. Bahkan lebih jauh lagi, menawarinya pekerjaan. Padahal, menawarinya pekerjaan di daerah pangkalan militer adalah sebuah kesalahan yang telah dibuat siapapun, mau berdasarkan alasan apapun.

"Heavy Bunker, memangnya kau tidak bisa basa-basi terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke topik?" sindir John seraya bangkit dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Dari dulu aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, John," jawab wanita itu, cukup meragukan.

"Maaf jika kau sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Kansas hanya untuk menawariku bekerja di kafetaria, tetapi aku menolak," ucap John segera memotong pembicaraanya.

"Tetapi, John… mengapa? Aku belum selesai bicara," tanyanya

"Mengapa tidak," John mengajukan kalimat retoris.

"Statusmu tetap sebagai warga sipil, kau tidak akan diangkat sebagai pegawai militer. Tak ada kode etik apapun selain peraturan pegawai sipil," jelas Bravo.

Sipil? Tunggu dulu, dia menarik pemikirannya tadi di atas. Pelayan kafetaria militer dengan status sipil memang ada dan dia pernah menemuinya sendiri. Dan, dia ditawari untuk bekerja di sana. Tetapi, dia masih tak tertarik akan hal itu. Karena untuk apa?

"Maaf jika kau sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Kansas hanya untuk menawariku bekerja di kafetaria, tetapi aku menolak," ucap John, mengulang lagi.

"Adakah alasan yang lebih komprehesif dibandingkan 'mengapa tidak', John?"

"Sesimpel jika aku sudah punya pekerjaan sendiri yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhan keluargaku. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Ibuku sendirian. Serta aku adalah orang yang punya kehidupan sosial, jangan berharap aku adalah seorang paruh baya yang setiap hari nonton Netflix dan menggemukan diri. Ah iya, satu lagi, aku tidak mau merepotkan Rachel.

Seharusnya kau paham akan hal itu. Jadi tolong, pergilah dari sini. Aku tidak mau melihat barang militer lagi."

Mari kita pindah sudut pandangnya ke seorang wanita berambut hitam yang ada di balik pintu kamarnya.

Suasana segera hening. Wanita ikat hitam tersebut bersandar di pintu. Memandang langit-langit rumah yang berwarna putih. Bravo tak tahu apa yang sedang John lakukan dari balik sana, tetapi dia tahu bahwa Bravo merasa seperti datang hanya untuk sesuatu yang mubah. Mendengar penolakannya yang cukup masuk akal, tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dia bujuk.

"Hmm… baiklah jikalau maumu begitu. Aku ingin bersandar di sini sebentar dulu, tolong."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Heavy Bunker, tampaknya kau masih orang yang tidak tegaan seperti dulu, iya kan? Untuk memintaku untuk melakukan hal ini, kau bukan orang yang bagus."

Untuk ke berapa kalinya, kondisi menjadi sunyi. Pria itu secara mengejutkan bisa mengetahui yang ada di pikirannya. Tugasnya yang hanya meliputi internal pangkalan dipaksa untuk menangani orang ini. Barang tentu, dia tidak terima karena bukan keahliannya untuk berdiplomasi ke orang luar acak. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika Ike yang meminta, itu adalah permintaan kalau tidak konyol ya serius. Hingga akhirnya di sini, rasa wibawanya mulai terkikis melihat orang yang dikenalinya menebak isi pikirannya. Padahal beberapa tahun yang lalu, menghadapi John adalah menghadapi seorang marinir berpangkat sersan yang tentu secara kedudukan sudah jauh di bawah Bravo. Kemudian, helaan napas yang cukup keras terdengar dari bibir berlapis lipbalm-nya.

"Aku dengar juga kau datang atas perintah atasan. Siapa yang menyuruhmu sebenarnya?" tambah John

"Ike, dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk datang ke sini," jawab Bravo singkat.

"Ike?" Suara decitan terdengar diikuti suara mekanis. Wanita itu segera melepaskan sandarannya dan pintu segera terbuka, menampakan seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata kecilnya yang menatap penasaran.

Bravo sendiri? Terkejut akan reaksinya yang tanggap akan sebuah kata yang justru normal baginya. Ada apa ini? Sebuah rasa sentimental akan suatu hal? Menatap pemuda itu dari ujung bawah yang hanya ditopang oleh rakitan lempeng karbon fiber, tubuhnya yang kekar dan bidang, tangan kanannya yang terdapat garis tipis, hingga sampai atasnya dengan tulang wajah yang terlihat jelas. Matanya hitam, sangat hitam dan dalam. Seperti sedang menatap sesuatu yang tak dapat memungkirinya. Ya, Bravo kali ini benar-benar yakin inilah John yang sekarang. Dan perubahan yang bertahun-tahun dialaminya harus Bravo terima. Namun, dia harus bisa mengendalikan suasana ini. Kesempatan yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan selagi pemuda itu meliriknya.

"Seharusnya kau mengetahui Ike jika orang yang aku temui benar-benar John Merlin Junior," yakinnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Wanita setinggi-jerapah berkuncir-kuda muka-perawan-tua itu?" ucapnya dengan muka serius.

Mendengar hal itu, Bravo segera tertawa. Sebuah frasa "wanita setinggi-jerapah berkuncir-kuda muka-perawan-tua" tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Tetapi sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan komandannya. Saat membayangkan wanita itu berbicara kepadanya mengenai masalah pribadi, tawanya makin kencang hingga tangannya memukul-mukul dinding. Cukup membuat John yang tadinya memiliki kerutan di wajah menjadi sedikit menganga.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" tanya John mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Deskripsimu terhadapnya terlalu kasar, tetapi sangat pas untuk menggambarkannya. Ya, si Eisenhower, _support_-mu dulu saat mulai melayani kepulauan Pasifik. Masih ingat kan?" jawabnya seraya menghela napas lebar.

"_Pelacur_ seperti dia yang barang tentu tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Memangnya dia masih seperti itu sekarang?"

"Tak banyak berubah, selain sekarang dia menjadi komandanku di Daerah Istimewa Kansas. Hey, aku terkejut melihat tingkahmu saat aku menyebut namanya. Apa yang telah terjadi denganmu?" tanya balik Bravo.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya terkejut wanita itu masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Bahkan, sudah naik pangkat menjadi komandan. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" tanya balik dibalik lagi John seraya memutar matanya.

Bravo melihat ada yang hal yang tersembunyi di balik ucapannya, "Kau menyindirnya?"

"Ya."

Ee… tadi sampai mana? Ah iya.

"Dia sudah naik pangkat menjadi komandan tertinggi di salah satu pangkalan militer Angkatan Laut Amerika. Orangnya masih sama: santai. Masalah apapun dijamin 'pasti beres' jika dia sudah yakin. Malahan, dia terlihat lebih baik saat menjabat sebagai komandan tertinggi dibandingkan saat masih 'melayani' angkatan laut. Aku tahu bagian itu saja karena aku baru bertemunya lagi saat diangkat menjadi Kepala Staf Utama Pangkalan tersebut."

"Lho! Jadi yang memerintah pangkalan tersebut adalah dia?" tanyanya seraya menatap.

"Padahal di database pemerintah federal juga sudah tercantum siapa saja yang bertugas di sana," desahnya dengan menutup matanya.

"Aku kira belum ada rencana kelas kapal induk baru. Berarti dia sudah pensiun sekarang?"

"Tidak, Ike tak akan pensiun sampai belasan tahun ke depan. Anggap saja dia menjaga daerah sana."

"Begitu, berarti kau juga bekerja di sana?" tanya John lagi.

Bravo mengangguk pelan.

"Aku jamin dia yang berinisiatif memaksaku ke sana."

Bravo kembali mengangguk pelan.

"Adakah alasan yang diberikannya. Mengapa harus aku? Serius, Angkatan Laut Amerika Serikat tak akan pernah kehabisan orang."

Bravo kembali menarik nafasnya kemudian bersender di sana, "Tidak ada. Ike tak pernah memberikan alasan apapun saat dia memintaku untuk mengurusi hal ini. Ya, tidak hanya kau yang telah direkrut, semua orang yang direkrutnya adalah orang yang dikenalinya. Tetapi, hanya kali ini Ike memaksaku untuk datang ke rumahmu. Entahlah, mungkin hanya bisa berbicara akrab denganmu karena kita memang sudah saling kenal sejak penugasan.

Tetapi, satu hal yang perlu tegaskan sekali lagi. Semua orang yang direkrutnya dari luar adalah orang yang dikenalinya dengan catatan militer dan sipilnya yang bagus. Mereka semua tahu Ike siapa, dan begitu juga sebaliknya."

Hmm… di titik ini dia pasti berpikir mengapa tidak kenalan yang lain saja. Atau dia justru sadar mengapa dia ditawari pekerjaan darinya, pikir Bravo.

"Aku memang tahu di balik portal itu ada yang namanya 'Amerika Serikat' juga, dan pasti ada laut juga. Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi di sana?"

Kembali, Bravo terdiam. Pemuda ini mulai menanyakan hal yang lebih jauh dari sekadar hanya "ya" atau "tidak". Ya… bukan informasi rahasia sekali karena dia kemungkinan akan bekerja di sana, cepat atau lambat. Dia ingin menjawab, "Sebuah mahluk bernama 'siren' telah merusak bumi itu. Jadi kami yang memiliki teknologi yang jauh lebih canggih —dengan ironisnya— akan memberdayakan lebih lanjut makhluk bernama 'kansen' untuk melawan mereka." tetapi barang tentu ibarat saya tidak mungkin menjelaskan hal mengenai stoikiometri kimia kepada bocah 12 tahun yang bermain "Fortnite". Begitu juga dengan Bravo sendiri.

Ah! Dia punya deskripsi lebih tepat.

"Mirip seperti kondisi dunia ini pada saat 80-an dan 90-an. Di sana ada _shipgirl_, lebih tepatnya yang generasi pertama digunakan. Konfliknya juga sama-sama soal laut."

"Wow! Mengejutkanku. Apakah ada sesuatu seperti _kaiju_ di sana?" John mulai antusias mendengar hal itu.

"Ya… bisa dibilang sih. Walau sebenarnya yang kami lawan itu adalah _shipgirl_ lain yang memihak kepada _kaiju_."

Kini balik John yang terdiam. Dia memang tahu apa yang ada di balik sana. Tetapi setelah mendengar hal ini, dia lumayan terkejut. Ini lebih detail dibanding beberapa informasi yang beredar. Ya barang tentu karena disampaikan langsung oleh orang yang bekerja di sana. Terlepas dari itu, apakah tuhan sudah kekurangan ide untuk membuat konflik dunia sampai harus membuat dunia baru ya? Baru tahu ada dunia yang mengalami hal yang sama persis dengan dunia ini. Atau pengaruh _kaiju_ itu meluas ke dunia lain setelah kehancuran mereka pada Perang Dunia Z? Bahkan mereka sudah memakai metode baru.

"Jadi, kalian yang melawan langsung _shipgirl_ yang memihak _kaiju_?"

"Bukan kami, mereka."

"'mereka' siapa?"

"Para _shipgirl_ yang memihak kepada manusia. Beda jauh dengan _shipgirl_ di sini, tetapi tetap masih spesifikasi generasi pertama. Jadi tugas kami di sana adalah mengendalikan beberapa kawasan tersebut dengan persenjataan _shipgirl_ untuk menjaga arus lalu lintas laut dari serangan yang dapat memakan korban jiwa," jelasnya

"Terdengar kasar," cibir John.

"Namanya angkatan laut dari jaman Romawi kan memang begini, bujang!" balas Bravo sarkatik.

Suasana kembali hening. Segalanya ternyata lebih mudah dari yang Bravo kira sebelumnya. Ya… walau dia masih agak syok dengan peristiwa sebelumnya. Akhirnya, dia memberanikan diri menanyakan hal itu lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kami kekurangan staf dapur untuk memberi makan _shipgirl_ kami, itu yang aku maksud dari 'bekerja di Daerah Istimewa Kansas'. Kau juga sudah tahu mengapa Ike memilihmu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan benar-benar bekerja di Negara Bagian Kansas. Aku juga tahu bahwa keputusan ini terlalu mendadak untuk dibicarakan, tetapi aku menjamin pekerjaan ini tak akan mengecewakanmu. Ah iya, bagaimana kehidupanmu beberapa tahun ini? Aku penasaran akan hal itu setelah menghilang tanpa jejak," buka Bravo kembali.

"Seperti yang engkau duga, Heavy Bunker. Dengan alasan tertentu, kami pindah ke tempat ini, Pueblo Barat. Bukan wilayah yang bagus untuk ditinggali, percayalah. Kering, tandus, cuaca tidak bersahabat, dan jalannya belum diaspal semua. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan di Bandon, Oregon dulu —tempat kelahiranku—. Cari pekerjaan yang layak juga susah, masih ingat aku hanya mengandalkan hasil tangkapan memancing di danau kota 1 minggu penuh. Tetapi, sekarang sudah berubah jauh lebih baik dari yang aku alami pertama kali di sini. Akhirnya aku menjadi kasir di sebuah minimarket kota selama beberapa tahun ini dengan gaji tidak melebihi 20 dollar per jam, beberapa perampok juga berhasil diusir. Jangan bandingkan dengan Denver yang berada di sebelah utaranya persis yang mungkin lebih baik. Setidaknya, semuanya tetap cukup menyenangkan. Keuangan sudah sangat stabil, harga pangan normal, punya banyak kenalan dan teman di sini, bir murah, kegiatan positif banyak, aku bisa membeli Sig MCX Rattler lengkap dengan stempel legalnya, kami hidup normal bahagia. Intinya aku sudah memutuskan hidup di zona nyaman," jelas John, panjang lebar.

"Pacar?" celetuk Bravo.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya. Aku sedang tidak tertarik akan hal itu."

Dengan menghela napas yang panjang (untuk ke berapa kalinya), Bravo terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan sebuah kesimpulan dari pembicaraan membosankan di atas.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika memang itu sudah pilihanmu. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu hari ini, John. Tetapi kami tetap menunggu kehadiranmu di sana," buka Bravo perlahan.

"Pada akhirnya kau memang bukan orang yang tegaan ya?" sindirnya seraya tertawa, kemudian disambut pukulan ringan di bahunya dari wanita itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku nanti akan menghubungi Ike atas keputusanmu."

"Hey! Tunggu dulu sebentar! Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku memang —jujur— menolak tawaranmu untuk berkerja di sana, aku malah sudah mengusirmu tadi. Tetapi setelah aku mendengar yang memintaku adalah Ike… aku sepertinya sedikit berubah pikiran," jelas John.

Bravo segera mendengar sesuatu yang sangat gila, memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah kosong. Sangat gila hingga dia butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna ucapannya. Tebak reaksinya? Ia tersentak, hampir meloncat malah. Berteriak cukup keras mengalahkan monyet-monyet yang sedang diburu.

"ANJING! APA YANG KAU BILANG! BAGAIMANA DENGAN KEHIDUPAN NORMAL YANG SEMPAT KAU SINGGUNG TADI, JOHN?!" serunya.

"Jangan keras-keras begitu, ini rumah orang. Tak kasih 1 alasan mengapa aku berubah pikiran: aku punya hutang kepada Ike. Ini sudah diluar alasanku untuk hidup seperti ini."

Tunggu, apa? Apa-apaan ini?! Dia sudah bersungut-sungut berparagraf-paragraf di atas kok akhinya malah jadi antiklimaks seperti ini?! Semua alasannya menghindari militer blablabla selesai sudah hanya karena 1 orang perempuan dan militer juga?! Apa-apaan ini?! Masih hanyut dalam pemikirannya yang mempertanyakan alur _deux ex machina_ super maksa ini, Bravo kembali bertanya, "Hutang apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran, John?"

"Pribadi," jawabnya singkat.

Bravo makin memandang pemuda ini dengan hati-hati. Memang, dia sudah agak setuju dengan tawarannya. Tetapi mengingat sifatnya pada puluhan paragraf di atas serta bagaimana berubahnya saat mendengar kata "Ike", hatinya mulai bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa hal yang telah terjadi?!

"John, mengapa kau punya sikap untuk menghindari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan militer? Seperti tadi saat kau menyambutku dengan sedikit konflik," Bravo memberanikan diri untuk mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan?" tanya balik John.

Tolong hentikan lawakannya. Ini tidak lucu.

"Kalau ini bukan pertanyaan, kau menganggap hal ini apa?"

"Ejekan."

Oke, ternyata pemuda ini serius.

"Maaf jika aku mengejekmu, John. Tetapi, aku ingin tahu apa hal yang mendasarimu untuk menutup diri dari hubunganmu dengan militer.

Masa lalu?"

"Aku hanya seorang pria yang daftar marinir, dilatih, tempur, lalu pensiun. Sudah."

"_Medal of Honor_?"

"Sepertinya, tetapi aku merasa bukan hal itu yang paling utama," jawab John.

"Trauma?"

"Bukan. PTSDku sudah pulih setelah rehabilitasi fisik."

Ya… pada akhirnya dia memang melakukan semuanya berdasarkan hati, bukan logika atau alasan logis lainnya yang umum dialami tentara yang telah pensiun dari perang akbar kemarin. Tetapi, dia mulai mengerti alasan sebenarnya sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan keempat. Dan akhirnya dia paham mengapa Ike menginginkan pemuda ini.

"Dibilang total menutup diri juga tidak. Aku masih makan uang pensiunan yang tidak seberapa. Pacarnya kakakku juga masih dinas. Kakakku apalagi, kau pasti mengenalnya. Tetapi yang pasti, aku sudah tidak ingin ikut campur dalam dunia militer lagi. Dan tak perlu pusing-pusing tanya alasannya mengapa, karena semua tentara rekrutan sudah paham alasannya.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda, aku sejak awal mempunyai hutang besar kepada komandanmu juga mendengarkan bahwa aku tak akan terlibat dalam militer dalam pekerjaan ini. Barang tentu, aku sedikit berubah pikiran. Apapun itu, suatu hari aku pasti harus akan menemui wanita itu lagi. Jadi, apa tawaranmu tadi akan pekerjaan ini?" John mulai meluruskan kembali topik

"Sipil— iya, sipil," refleks Bravo menjawab hal itu. Namun, dia mulai berdeham demi menenangkan otaknya yang berkecamuk memikirkan pribadi John, "penempatan kerjamu di daerah Pangkalan Militer 'Beta', masih kompleks gugus Kepulauan Hawaii, di balik portal 'Underground'. Kalau kau menanyakan Pearl Harbour— ya, tempatnya dibangun salah satu bekas kompleksnya. Sementara pangkalan yang asli sudah lama hancur akibat serangan _kaiju_. total sekitar 5 jam menaiki pesawat komersil. Pekerjaanmu meliputi: pelayanan kafetaria pada jam 7 pagi sampai 9 malam, asisten koki, dan jika mau, penjagaan gedung kafetaria pada jam malam. Jika kau memilih yang ada penjagaan gedung, kami memberikan ruangan apartemen luas, kamar mandi dalam bersih, sangat pribadi, langsung di gedungnya. Gaji 2-3 kali lipat, belum termasuk asuransi. Pegawai laki-laki di sana lumayan sedikit karena Komandan sendiri memberikan kebijakan 'Padat Karya' untuk semua kegiatan pangkalan, tetapi tetap beralasan untuk menambah koneksi sosial. Karena statusmu sipil, kau tetap memperoleh hak dan kewajiban sipil sebagai WN AS. Komunikasi antar-dunia juga bebas, tetapi kau harus ingat soal aturan penyensoran yang berlaku di pangkalan militer. Masih ada tambahan lagi?"

"Jadi tugasku hanya menyendok makanan ke atas piring?"

"Tugas dasarnya itu, tetapi masih ada tugas tambahan lainnya. Yang pasti masih ada hubungannya dengan pengurus kafetaria."

"Aku minta tolong tanggungkan premi semua asuransi ibuku diluar gajiku juga. Naikan kelas asuransinya bila perlu. Dan, pastikan juga ibuku tidak akan tinggal sendirian, entah di rumah atau dimanapun ibuku ingin berada. Dan yang paling penting, aku minta semua hal atau dokumen tentang hal mengenai pekerjaan tersebut dan perjanjian yang berlaku karena kau dengan konyolnya hanya menunjukan bukti lisan ke sini. Jika tidak, aku menolak mentah-mentah, mau alasannya apa. Jika Ike tetap memaksa, Rachel akan menghantamkan wajan penggorengan ke wajahmu," jawab John, kini dengan nada yakin.

"Wow, kau sepertinya sangat peduli dengan ibumu. Baiklah, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Komandan nanti atas permintaanmu. Soal dokumen gampang, di mobil banyak Berbagai surat penugasanku juga ada, cap kenegaraan. Ah, hampir lupa, ada nomor terkait yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Kontak BBM?" tawar John.

"Nomor saja," tegas Bravo.

"Baiklah. Email ada?" tawar John lagi.

"Email komandan," jawab Bravo seraya memikirkan email pangkalan atau pribadi Ike saja.

"Ah iya, apakah aku boleh mengimpor senapanku langsung dari sini ke sana?" tanya John.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalau membicarakan bandara, itu bukan wewenang kami memperbolehkanmu untuk membawa senjata api atau tidak. Tetap TSA yang nanti bakal menangani. Apalagi saat melewati Portal Underground. Tetapi, kita lihat saja nanti birokrasinya seperti apa. Senapan yang ingin kau bawa apa saja?"

"SIG MCX Rattler dan Ruger American Ranch 223. Itu saja."

"_Dih_, _fancy AR-15_," komentar Bravo.

"Demi senapan super-karabin. Karena aku malas memesan dari pandai senjata," balas John.

"Ehem… kita lihat saja. Kalau misal tidak bisa, kau bisa menyewa AR-15 invetaris kami. Spek sipil tentunya. Tetapi, aku kira Ruger Ranch bisa mudah dengan alasan sebagai senapan berburu. Kalau Rattler aku tidak tahu semenjak cap legal di sini tidak berlaku di sana."

"Begitu ya. Sepertinya aku harus belajar lebih banyak soal birokrasi antar 2 dunia tersebut."

"Jadi, apakah kau setuju?"

Bravo segera mengulurkan tangannya. Memastikan pemuda itu mau menerima tawaran pekerjaan semenjak segalanya telah lancar dari tadi. Namun, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sembaring tetap menyimpan kepalan tangannya di saku. Yep, tak ada reaksi dari pemuda itu sama sekali. Bravo mencium ada suatu hal yang tidak beres.

"John, ada apa?" tanya Bravo. Tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku belum bilang, 'Iya, aku tertarik!'. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku sedikit berubah pikiran. Tolong, berikan aku waktu untuk mempertimbangkan ulang. Lagipula, aku juga belum tahu kehidupanku di sana akan seperti apa," jawab John.

Awalnya, dia ingin mempertegas pertanyaannya akan jawaban dan reaksi dari John. Tetapi, pada akhirnya dia kembali menyimpan tangannya, mengerti dengan yang John katakan.

"Berapa lama?"

"Satu minggu, terhitung tengah malam nanti. Tanpa jawaban sampai minggu depan jam 12 malam berarti 'tidak', ada jawaban berarti 'iya'. Sederhana, tidak kurang tidak lebih."

* * *

Trivia :

\- "Bravo" itu memang namanya yang asli. Satu kata saja. "Heavy Bunker" adalah julukan yang diberikan oleh John seorang

\- Verizon adalah salah satu nama operator (Yang kartu SIM buat HP itu) yang ada di Amerika.

\- Cerita ini hanya menyontek 5% dari konsep anime "Gate", sisanya hanya pengembangan dari salah satu proyek fanfic lama.

\- Pueblo Barat adalah salah satu nama kota di Colorado. Di bagian tengah AS yang iklimnya stepa, tepat di kaki Pegunungan Rocky (Yang terbesar).

\- Lookout Mountain adalah salah satu destinasi wisata di sana dimana bisa melihat kota Denver dari atas Pegunungan Rocky.

\- _Kaiju_ di sini adalah nama lain dari _Abbsyal_. Yep, _abbsyal_ yang tokoh antagonis di game sebelah.

\- M16A4 kaliber 7.62mm sendiri hanyalah M16A4 yang memakai peluru 7.62mm Blackout. Peluru ini masih 1 saudara dengan 5.56mm NATO sehingga perbedaannya hanya ada di laras. Sisanya sama persis dengan M16A4 yang memakai 5.56mm

\- "Medal of Honor" adalah penghargaan tertinggi bagi tentara AS yang mengorbankan dirinya hidup dan mati dalam peperangan dalam konteks luar biasa.

* * *

Mas Dongo 2019


	2. Meanwhile, Main Base

**Ini _header_ kosong, tidak perlu dibaca.**

* * *

**"Perhaps Miss?"**

_**just a normal boring Azur Lane fanfiction**_

Author : Mas Dongo

Rate : 13+ (Perhaps)

Genre : Slice of Life, Drama (Perhaps)

Sinopsis : Udah di depan

Disclaimer : Sebagian cerita ini punya hak cipta Manjuu, Yostar, dan semua kroni-kroninya

* * *

Semilir angin yang khas menerpanya dari jendela belakang menerpa rambut pirangnya yang terkuncir. Di luar sana, beberapa orang dapat terlihat sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Matanya tak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa saja yang ada di balik sana. Namun, tubuhnya yang tinggi wanita itu tahu segalanya berjalan seperti biasanya.

Di ujung sana, sebuah pulau dapat terlihat dengan jelas setiap gedungnya yang berubah total menjadi puing-puing. Sebuah kapal perang raksasa juga terlihat hanya menyisakan superstrukturnya yang menyembul di atas air. Airnya bersinar bersinar sangat biru. Matahari tak terlihat olehnya, namun pantulannya begitu membakar mata. Dari beberapa satelit cuaca yang masih berfungsi, hari lusa dan seterusnya akan terjadi hujan deras— tidak, badai tropis yang justru akan datang menghajar wilayah ini.

Leander saja sempat mengeluhkan supermarket-supermarket kota yang ramai dipadati warga yang ingin memborong semua kebutuhan. Semua fasilitas publik diliburkan. Peringatan badai mulai digaungkan oleh media lokal. Sementara itu, Walikota akan menemuinya besok, membicarakan mengenai koordinasi dari pemerintah bagian dengan pihaknya sendiri. Dan tadi, Rodney kembali menanyakan persiapan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh pangkalan ini untuk menghadapi situasi ke depan.

"Tidak ada tambahan, lakukan seperti seharusnya," wanita ini hanya menjawab seperti itu, berulang kali.

Jarang juga sekretarisnya ini menanyakan hal yang berulang. Padahal, hal seperti ini tinggal diserahkan ke Bravo sang staf utama internal pangkalan pasti sudah beres. Namun, nada yang diberikan sekretarisnya sedikit ada penekananan tanpa ada kalimat tambahan pereda ketegangan.

Sebenarnya, dia pribadi tidak mempermasalah mau badai cetar membahana yang akan menyapa pangkalan ini. Bangunan dan fasilitas sudah dirancang bisa menjalan kegiatan di tengah badai, sistem drainase siap, SOP juga sudah diajarkan kepada semua kru, suplai ditumpuk sampai cukup untuk membantu kota, cadangan jalur komunikasi juga selalu ada, orang-orang dibalik Portal "Charlie" alias "Underground" selalu siap apabila dibutuhkan, apa yang kurang coba?

Rodney jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu. Juga, wanita ini sudah pernah beberapa kali menemui badai yang 1-2 tingkat lebih besar tepat di tengah laut. Setelah berpikir sejenak dari berbagai laporan dan komando armada di luar sana, dia akhirnya memahami kekhawatirannya mewakili semua warga pangkalan. Situasi badai akan menyulitkan armada _kansen_ nya untuk diterjunkan ke medan karena operasi landasan pacu pesawat penerjun pasti dihentikan. Juga, badai ini bisa saja dimanfaatkan oleh musuh untuk menyelinap ke daerah steril kawasan ini. Kedua hal di atas saling memperkuat satu sama lain.

Dalam SOP penanganan pada saat terjadi badai, memang hal itu telah menjadi perhatian. Berdasarkan pengalaman sebelumnya, hal itu pasti akan terjadi. Seberapa besar itu tergantung peta kekuatan musuh. Hal yang bisa dilakukan pertama kali hanyalah selalu mengidentifikasi ancaman tersebut secara total sebelum menyerang balik. Dia awalnya sedikit mempertanyakan wejangan itu dari Admiral. Namun, situasi dan kondisi yang fluktuatif memaksa operasi _counter_ harus bisa dilaksanakan seefektif mungkin daripada mengeluarkan semua kekuatan secara membabi-buta.

"... karena sekali ada kesalahan —sedikitpun— dalam operasi penyerangan balik, dampak yang ditimbulkan akan dilipatgandakan karena melibatkan 'rumah' yang kau tempati," tambah Admiral Linebacker saat ditemui di ruangannya, jauh di balik sana.

Wanita itu terdiam sebentar. Berpikir apabila hal itu sebenarnya sudah dalam kendalinya atau tidak. Instalasi pertahanan peri sudah disebar di semua titik kepulauan. Kemarin, semua sistem sudah dicek ulang dan beberapa pos observator juga sudah bersiap. Baterai rudal-rudal antikapal tidak bisa ditempatkan secara terpusat karena titik buta yang dibentuk dari gunung-gunung di Hawaii. Jangan sampai musuh bisa menembus masuk ke satupun kepulauan.

Suara deritan pintu terdengar. Segera saja dia memutar kursinya menghadap meja. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian pelayan yang berkibar diterpa angin. Warna putihnya senada dengan seragam pendeknya. Matanya yang ungu menatapnya dari kejauhan. Set perlengkapan teh yang dibawanya bersinar dari cahaya luar.

"Permisi, Ibu. Bolehkah saya diizinkan untuk masuk?"

"Silakan."

Wanita itu berjalan menuju sisi kirinya. Rambut putihnya berkibar dengan anggun. Mata wanita pirang ini terus memperhatikan tiap pergerakannya. Melihat wajahnya yang tenang namun matanya selalu mengawasi ke depan. Derap langkahnya yang keras mengandung keyakinan di dalam hatinya. Pada akhirnya, dia menyudahi saja aktivitasnya dan kembali fokus ke kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja. Tak ada niat apapun yang ada di pikirannya.

"Maaf jika mengganggu, bu. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan anda seolah saya tidak ada di sini," tambah wanita putih itu lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sedang beristirahat. Apakah kau melihat Bravo tadi?" tanya wanita pirang itu.

"Beliau masih memimpin rapat, bu," jawabnya dengan pandangan fokus ke set teh.

"Oh. Baik."

Pantas saja dia lama sekali tidak balik-balik ke meja di sisi kanannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih menyerahkan sebuah cangkir putih dengan alas porselen. Cairan kecoklatan itu tampak mengepulkan asap. Cangkir dan alasnya itu kemudian dipegang oleh kedua tangan telanjangnya. Terasa hangat di gagang, lebih panas dari udara luar.

"Teh hitam tanpa gula, kan?"

"Sesuai selera anda, bu."

Perlahan, minuman itu diseruputnya. Rasa membara terasa di bibir, teredam oleh lipbalm tipisnya. Kemudian, cairan hangat mengalir. Panas dari cangkirnya sendiri benar-benar mengecoh apa yang ada di dalam. Tak lama, rasa pahit khas teh menjalar di semua papila lidah hingga kerongkongan. Mungkin kopi luwak yang biasa diminumnya tidak akan sekeras ini. Menurutnya, semua rasa yang ada di teh ini berbeda dengan yang biasa Bravo buat. Bukan lebih enak atau sebaliknya, yang pasti ini teh yang berbeda dari orang yang berbeda.

"Terima kasih. Tumben sedang membuatkan teh untukku hari ini."

"Aku hanya diperintah oleh Ibu Kepala untuk membuatkan anda teh. Beliau sendiri tidak akan datang segera."

Dia agak terkejut mendengarnya. Tumben Bravo masih menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan hal ini. Namun, setelah itu kepalanya sudah menguasai keadaan.

"_Owalah_, begitu."

Masih tetap dalam seruput tehnya, dia melihat lagi gadis itu. Berdiri di sampingnya. Tatapannya seolah menunggu sesuatu darinya. Nampan putih porselennya ditelungkupkan ke dada. Gadis itu berdiri tegak, namun tingginya sama darinya yang sedang duduk bersandar.

Lama-lama wanita pirang ini hatinya gundah juga melihat anak ini berdiam saja sementara dia dengan santainya meminum teh. Akhirnya sesuatu terlintas dari wanita ini.

"Bell, lebih baik kau mengambil kursinya Bravo yang di sana dan ikut menikmati teh ini," buka wanita pirang itu seraya sedikit mengangkat tehnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih bu. Ini tehnya hanya untuk Ibu. Saya hanya ditugaskan untuk menyajikannya saja," jawab wanita putih bernama Bell tersebut.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku tidak begitu suka sendirian kalau mau minum teh. Ambil kursinya Bravo di sana dan duduklah di depanku," akhirnya wanita pirang itu sedikit memundurkan kursi kerjanya seraya menata beberapa file yang berserakan demi memberi sedikit ruang

Tentu, di kepala Bell yang hanya seorang pelayan (selain mengurusi baku hantam juga) hal seperti ini jarang. Malahan kalau dia bisa memilih, dia sama sekali tidak akan mau. Sekali lagi, dari awal memang tujuan dia ke sini hanya untuk menyajikan teh, bukan mengajak pesta teh. Tetapi apabila komandan di hadapannya ini memerintahkannya, dia menuruti saja. Nadanya yang tenang seolah tak ada beban yang dipikulnya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut

"Baiklah bu, terima kasih. Maaf apabila agak merepotkan," ucap Bell seraya sedikit menunduk.

"Selama menyenangkan, tidak ada yang perlu direpotkan," balas wanita pirang ini yang merupakan komandan, kembali dengan meminum tehnya.

Bell segera memindahkan set teh tersebut ke bagian kiri meja kerja Komandan wanita ini. Setelah itu, tangannya segera menarik kursi kulit hitam terdekat dan menaruhnya sekitar 1 meter dari komandannya duduk. Menuangkan cairan coklat ke sebuah cangkir (Untung dia bawa 1 cangkir lagi sebagai redudansi), dia duduk. Sebuah kubus putih tampak tenggelam di antara teh yang mengepulkan asap, dan perlahan lenyap setelah sendok kecil memutar-mutar isi dari cangkir tersebut.

Kemudian dia meminumnya perlahan. Tak perlu saya jelaskan bertele-tele karena _well_… dia cuma Belfast.

Menaruh cangkir dan alasnya di meja. Komandan bertanya, "Bell, apakah ada masalah yang perlu diceritakan tentang beberapa hari ini?"

Bell tak bereaksi apapun selain tetap meminum tehnya. Setelah menaruh cangkir dan alasnya di atas meja, punggungnya bersandar menuju busa empuk yang berlapis kulit. Matanya mengarah sedikit ke atas dengan tangan yang saling meremas.

Agak lama, mata ungunya mulai menatap mata coklat tajam di hadapannya, "Para _kansen_ mulai mengkhawatirkan jalannya aktivitas mereka ketika badai datang nanti. Dari asrama sendiri, beberapa _kansen_ melakukan hal seperti menumpuk persediaan barang konsumsi ataupun memasang papan kayu dan selotip di jendela tanpa sepengetahuan saya. Agak susah juga untuk mengingatkan mereka, terlebih menyangkut 'barang pribadi'. Beberapa ada yang bahkan memenuhi dapur asrama dengan stok barang yang tidak perlu serta beberapa juga ada yang… bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Terlalu trivial juga untuk dibicarakan. Tetapi intinya dari kami sendiri kerepotan akan reaksi yang salah dari para _kansen_."

Komandan mengambil teko putih itu dan menuangkan isinya ke cairan, "Bell, aku tanya secara pribadi denganmu. Pada pangkalan sebelumnya, apakah kau pernah menghadapi hal semacam ini?"

"Maaf, tetapi saya belum pernah menghadapi angin topan di pangkalan saya sebelumnya," jawab Bell

"kau pernah disiapkan untuk hal itu?"

"Tidak pernah. Sekalipun ada, itu hanya hujan deras biasa."

"Oh, begitu," komandan kembali meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Maafkan saya Bu apabila saya tidak mempunyai pengalaman manajemen pangkalan dalam kondisi bencana. Apakah ada suatu kewajiban yang anda perlukan dari saya untuk menangani situasi seperti ini?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya normal saja. Barangkali ada hal yang bisa menjadi bahan pertimbangan."

Sekali lagi, dia tidak akan kaget. Kebanyakan _kansen_ di sini tidak ada yang pernah mengalami siklon tropis besar di rumah mereka. Kalau dia bertanya secara acak —Kohl pada kasus ini—, tentu dia pernah menembus pusaran badai di lautan. Tetapi pangkalan lamanya adalah pangkalan yang tenang dan terlindung. Sementara beberapa hari lagi, mereka akan menyaksikan genteng yang terbang tertiup oleh angin berkecepatan 200 km/jam.

"Ada yang lain?" lanjut Komandan.

Setelah meminum kembali tehnya, dia menarik napas panjang, "Antrian di Kafetaria sudah terlalu panjang untuk ditoleransi. Saya tahu ini bukan kewenangan saya, tetapi sebagian besar _kansen_ yang saya temui memang mengeluhkan hal itu. Apakah kedepannya ada penambahan staf lagi, bu?"

"Ada, SK Perekrutan sudah lama turun. Kandidat yang kami pilih sudah ada. Dan mereka sudah menyatakan bersedia. Sekitar 1-2 minggu lagi mereka akan bekerja di sini dengan tahap 1 bulan untuk magang," jawab Komandan.

"Hmm… laki-laki atau perempuan, bu?"

"Nanti juga tahu sendiri," komandan tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali meminum tehnya.

"Apakah dia adalah salah satu teman dari komandan sendiri?" tanya Bell.

"Semua orang yang bekerja di pangkalan ini adalah orang-orang yang aku kenal baik, tanpa terkecuali."

"Berarti dia sendiri adalah orang yang berasal dari dunia dimana Ibu tinggal?"

Komandan mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf apabila lancang, maukah Ibu menceritakan hal tentang pegawai baru itu untuk kami?" Bell mulai menjurus.

Komandan tidak menjawab segera. Otaknya ditenangkan dulu oleh teguk demi teguk dari teh pahit yang menjalar ke rongga mulutnya. Bukan pertanyaan rahasia yang tabu, toh pada akhirnya mereka akan berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu. Namun, dia tidak akan membocorkannya terlampau jauh demi memenuhi hasrat ekspetasi mereka. Toh, dia sendiri saja sudah tidak pernah menemuinya secara langsung semenjak 8 tahun yang lalu.

Bravo —Kepala Staf Utama Pangkalan, satu level dibawah Sekretaris— mengatakan bahwa John Merlin sudah jauh sangat berbeda dari yang dia kenal dulu. Mendengar hal itu saja, pikirannya sudah kemana-mana membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi dalam kurung kurang dari 1 dekade ini. Pria itu bahkan sempat menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya menjadi seorang pegawainya sebelum akhirnya dia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang memintanya. Dari titik ini saat dia mendengar cerita dari tangan kanannya sendiri, dia mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk memilih John.

Untungnya, John masih belum termasuk dalam kategori _entitled man_. Pria itu memang sudah berubah, tetapi dia tetaplah orang yang baik sejauh ini. Komandan bisa merasakan hal itu ketika mendengarkan bagian dimana John langsung berubah pikiran saat mendengar orang yang merekrutnya adalah dia sendiri.

"... dia benar-benar menenangkan saat diajak bicara baik-baik. Dia benar-benar seperti orang yang berhasil menghadapi krisis pertengahan umur

serta, dia sangat mencintai ibunya…" sepatah kata masih diingatnya hingga kini kala dia berpikir pertama kali tentang John.

Akhirnya, dia bisa menyusun deskripsi seperlunya dari John Merlin, sang staf dapur terbaru dari pangkalan.

"Sebelas tahun yang lalu, aku mengenal itu saat minggu bebas di sebuah minimarket dekat asramaku, aku lupa membeli apa yang pasti kebetulan sama dengannya. Dia adalah Taruna Marinir, aku Taruna AL. Memang sekolah taruna untuk Marinir dan Angkatan Laut masih dalam 1 kota, sehingga barang seperti ini sudah biasa. Setelah itu, terkadang aku bisa menemuinya saat belanja. Dia orang yang lucu dan enak diajak mengobrol. Seolah dari dia sendiri tidak pernah kehabisan topik."

Dari sini, Belfast sadar bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah seorang laki-laki dari kata ganti "_he_" yang digunakan.

"Perang Akbar 5 Tahun bergejolak. Kota itu dibom oleh _kaiju_ —seperti diserang _Siren_ kalau di sini—, minimarket itu hancur pada saat kudatangi. Di sana, pria itu berdiri terdiam masih dengan seragam marinirnya. Menatap bangunan yang telah hancur tersebut. Saat ku dekati, dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang kosong. Dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, aku juga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan dan kalimat apa yang harus diucapkan dariku. Akhirnya, dia pergi dengan mengucapkan '_Semper Fi_' tanpa pernah menemuinya lagi.

Lebih dari 2 tahun kemudian, saat aku mulai pertama kali berdinas dalam perang itu, aku tanpa sengaja lagi bertemu dengannya. Dia sudah menjadi Tamtana Marinir bagian Unit Dapur Lapangan. Dan kebetulan, Batalionnya dibawah naungan Armadaku. Dia sudah menjadi orang yang lebih berani dan keras dari sebelumnya. Entah gara-gara insiden itu atau memang _drill_-nya marinir itu keras. Tetapi, dia sudah menjadi orang yang siap untuk diajak tempur melawan _Kaiju_. Dia kaget juga saat bertemu denganku. Akhirnya membahas _ngalor-ngidul_ tentang apapun dan posisinya.

Awalnya memang dia Dapur Lapangan, tetapi akhirnya dia dirotasi untuk masuk garis depan. Kemudian, Bravo juga ikut mengenalnya gara-gara suatu insiden yang tak terkait. Beberapa bulan kemudian, akhirnya dia naik pangkat menjadi sersan. Dari sana, kami jadi sering mengobrol dan berinteraksi lewat radio karena pergerakan kami juga menyesuaikan pergerakannya sebagai Pemimpin Regu ke-14 Batalion Marinir ke-31, Pasifik.

Pada suatu hari, pada saat penyerangan ke sebuah pulau di kepulauan Solomon. Tiga Batalion Pendarat —termasuk Batalionnya— tiba-tiba dijebak dan diserang oleh _kaiju_. Pulau itu ternyata pulau 'kepala' dari _kaiju_. _Kaiju _raksasa yang tumbuh dan menyebarkan akarnya di kepulauan Oseania ada di situ. Mereka dihancurkan habis-habisan dari darat, laut, dan udara. Kungkungan perisai setengah lingkaran tiba-tiba terbentuk menutupi pulau tersebut. Dari 3109 marinir yang mendarat di sana di sana, hanya sepertiga yang berhasil mundur.

Perisai yang menjengkelkan, butuh beberapa bom penembus untuk setidaknya melubanginya. Belum jika pembangkit perisainya tidak dihancurkan, maka perisainya akan segera tertutup kembali. Mau dibom nuklir juga bukan opsi terbaik karena pulau itu bernilai strategis bagi kami, dan radiasinya mengganggu.

Di saat rapat besar 4 matra membahas kemungkinan strategi terbaik untuk menjebol pulau tersebut, sekitar 9 Jam setelah penyerangan, Tiba-tiba, ada panggilan radio datang. Dan ternyata, pria itu masih selamat. Mengabarkan kondisinya yang berada terjebak di dalam sana serta membawa berita baik dan buruk. Berita baiknya adalah mereka sudah menemukan tempat pembangkit perisai dan jalur perakaran utama dari _kaiju_ pengendali utama pulau tersebut. Hanya butuh 2 buah _Dreambuster_ saja untuk mengubah monster raksasa pemakan pulau tersebut menjadi seperti bom nuklir—"

"Maaf, Bu apabila saya menyela. Tetapi, apakah itu _Dreambuster_? Saya sepertinya pernah mendengar senjata itu sebelumnya," sela Belfast mencondongkan badannya sedikit.

"Rudal udara-ke-darat AGM-173 'DREAM'. _Direct Electropulse Attack Munition_. Kau pasti pernah mendengar legenda serangan _siren_ besar-besaran yang berhasil dikalahkan karena salah dua dari mereka tiba-tiba meledak seperti bom nuklir, iya kan?" jelas Komandan.

Mata Bell melebar, "Oh yang itu, saya tahu. Yang rumornya disebabkan karena kemampuan salah satu _siren_ dengan meriam laser yang mengalami _overload_ daya. Sampai-sampai disebut bahwa kuasa tuhan berpihak kepada Azur Lane. Dari beberapa catatan, lebih dari setengah armada siren langsung hancur karena ledakan itu. Jadi ledakan tersebut berasal dari senjata itu kah?" tukas Bell menaikan nadanya

"Iya, senjata yang sama yang digunakan untuk meledakan _siren_ tersebut beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Terdiam lama dengan mulut yang terbuka, Belfast hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya seraya bergumam saat mendengar fakta tersebut, "silakan dilanjutkan, Bu."

"Kembali ke pria itu, senjata yang mengerikan. Tetapi kabar buruknya, dia tidak bisa menjamin bahwa operasi yang dilancarkannya akan berhasil karena kondisi di sana. Bom itu harus mengenai bukaan luka dari _kaiju_ agar bisa bekerja. Juga, sekalipun berhasil, itu operasi bunuh diri. Admiral lebih tidak yakin lagi akan hal itu. Strategi dan rencana yang dia berikan mempunyai risiko kegagalan yang besar mengingat situasinya seperti berada di kandang singa. Tetapi, pada akhirnya operasi serangan pun dilancarkan."

Komandan segera menyodorkan cangkirnya ke Belfast. Dengan sigap, tangan yang terbungkus sarung putih menangkap gagang teko dan menuangkan isinya yang mulai mendingin. Saat cangkir itu kembali ditempelkan ke bibirnya, suara tegukan demi tegukan terdengar jelas. Dentingan suara cangkir dan alasnya terdengar, dia melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Singkat cerita, mereka berhasil menghancurkan generator pembangkit perisai dan menandai titik perkenaan dengan suar. Perisai hilang, target terlihat, rudal diluncurkan ke target dan _Kabooommm_… pulau itu meledak hebat. Awan jamur raksasa dengan _blast_ yang merontokan seisi pulau tersebut. Operasi pendaratan kedua dilancarkan. Setelah sterilisasi pulau dan pencarian korban, hanya ada beberapa orang yang selamat, dan salah satunya adalah dia sendiri. Sekarat dan hampir terkubur hidup-hidup di bawah parit. Padahal posisinya sendiri berada yang paling dekat dengan pusat ledakan. Dan sintingnya lagi,

dia bisa pulang dari rumah sakit setelah 6 bulan perawatan. Itu adalah keajaiban yang jauh lebih fiksi dibandingkan film fiksi.

Dia dapat penganugerahan _Medal of Honor_ atas prestasinya. Dan setelah percakapan di saat pertempuran itu, aku sudah tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Kabarnya, dia pindah ke Negara Bagian Colorado. Kisahnya diangkat di media, masuk laman Wikipedia. Sempat _booming_ namanya kemudian hilang. Dan cerita calon pegawai baru kita ini berhenti sampai di sini," akhirnya, Komandan bisa menarik napas lega.

Terpana sejenak mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, Belfast menaruh cangkir teh di meja. Tepukan tangannya yang terbaut kaos tangan putih menggema di ruangan. Penjelasan yang panjang. Jauh lebih panjang daripada yang Bell kira. Dari puluhan cerita yang pernah Bell dengar tentang para pekerja di sini, baru kali ini Komandan menceritakan sejarahnya, bukan watak atau contoh pengalamannya. Pria ini pasti benar-benar seseorang yang berharga bagi Komandan dulu. Tetapi Belfast sedikit berpikir, dari _ending_-nya sendiri, pasti ada suatu hal personal yang terjadi di antara mereka hingga Ibu Komandan hanya bisa menceritakannya sampai di situ.

"_Well_ Bu, apakah Ibu sendiri pernah punya keinginan untuk menghubunginya lagi sebelumnya?" Bell memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri, Bell. Aku ini orang sibuk. Dari tahap akhir Perang Akbar 5 Tahun, pemulihan paska-perang, hingga akhirnya aku berada di dunia ini, aku tidak sempat lagi menemuinya sampai sekarang. Colorado itu di tengah benua, aku di lautan. Prioritas pekerjaanku masih jauh lebih besar."

Seketika Komandan teringat soal Bravo yang bersungut-sungut seharian penuh karena harus pergi menemui seorang John hanya untuk merekrutnya secara pribadi. Padahal pekerjaan Bravo justru yang harus tetap di pangkalan dibandingkan dengannya. Dia jadi sedikit merasa munafik mengingat hal itu.

"Bulan ini, aku memilihnya sebagai kandidat untuk bekerja di sini. Aku penasaran rupanya setelah 8 tahun tidak bertemu," lanjut Komandan

"Pasti dia adalah orang yang spesial di mata ibu," kali ini, Belfast benar-benar frontal.

Komandan sedikit tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, "Tidak, dia bukan hitungannya orang spesial bagiku. Tetapi, dia salah satu orang yang paling berpengaruh sepanjang hidupku."

"Ah… seperti seorang yang dulu membantu Ibu dalam permasalahan kehidupan, begitu?"

"Begitulah, Bel."

Ya… Belfast merasa kecewa mendengar penuturan Komandan. Padahal dia berharap ada kisah cinta lama yang bersemi kembali diantara Komandan dengan pegawai baru ini. Ternyata cuma sebatas kawan lama seperjuangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bu, mengapa orang sehebat dia baru direkrut sekarang?" tanya Bell.

"Aku pesimis. Menurut penuturannya bahwa dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam militer lagi mau bagaimanapun. Sehingga, dia masuk dalam daftar cadangan," jawab Komandan langsung

Komandan kembali berpikir berdasarkan apa yang Bravo alami, John memang awalnya menolak mentah-mentah permintaanya. Sementara itu, Bell merasa jawaban itu bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Wajar memang orang pasti trauma setelah mengalami hal sebesar itu. Tetapi, Bell bertanya-tanya hal apa yang mengubah pikirannya untuk bergabung ke sini.

"Itu benar-benar kisah yang luar biasa, Bu," tukas Bell.

"_Well_, Bell, terkadang hidup ini masih kekurangan hal-hal unik yang bisa terjadi. Tuhan masih tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk menyajikannya anugerah-Nya kepada kita.

Bahkan, aku bisa berdiri di sini dan berbicara denganmu saja adalah suatu hal yang benar-benar mustahil. Aku hanya bisa berdoa kepada tuhan semoga hari esok bisa lebih baik dari sekarang."

"Begitulah, hidup memang mengerikan dan tak pernah bisa diprediksi kalau mau ditarik secara garis besar," Bell kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, "Saya masih penasaran apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di dunia Ibu."

"Banyak sekali hal pahit yang bisa diceritakan. Kau melihat bangkai kapa USS Missiouri itu? Di tempatku, kapal itu tidak hanya tenggelam, tetapi sudah tinggal kawat-kawat baja saja yang tersisa," kata Komandan mengilustrasikan hal tersebut.

"Saya tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi di sana," tukas Bell.

"Lebih baik kau tidak pernah melihat orang yang engkau sayangi dipotong sedikit demi sedikit oleh _kaiju _—atau mungkin oleh _siren— _hingga mati," kata Komandan dengan kalimat kias.

"Suatu saat nanti, saya pasti akan mengalaminya, Bu."

"Jika kau sampai mengalaminya, tolong bertahanlah lebih lama. Kita semua akan menolongmu. Puji tuhan, kau akan menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat hingga mampu menerima hal itu," jelas Komandan

"Keberadaan kami sebagai _kansen_, keberadaan _siren_ yang merusak dunia, hingga keberadaan ibu sendiri yang berasal dari dimensi lain. Saya memang dilahirkan dalam kondisi kacau seperti ini. Tetapi, semuanya benar-benar diluar akal saya hingga saya sempat berpikir apakah kehidupan ini adalah bentuk yang paling normal yang seharusnya ada."

Kini, Komandan juga ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar. Menatap setiap bangunan yang terlihat di mata jingganya.

"Tolak ukurnya tak bisa saya definisikan. Sehingga, saya tidak pernah tahu apakah kehidupan haruskah sekacau ini? Dipenuhi dengan peluru dan pesawat?" Tambah Bell

"Aku bisa merasakan hal itu, Bell. Pangkalan _Pearl Harbour_ masih jauh lebih besar dan luas dibandingkan Pangkalan Angkatan Laut 'A' yang sekarang berdiri di atasnya. Aku ingat betul seluk beluk pangkalan _Pearl Harbour_. Sehingga, saat aku pertama kali menginjakan kaki di sini, aku berkata, 'Ya tuhan, apa yang telah terjadi di sini'. Puing, tiap puing, menuju ke puing bangunan. Kota Honolulu juga ikut rusak. Seperti melihat kondisi Hawaii pada saat Perang Akbar 5 Tahun terjadi. Aku mendengar bahwa bernama _siren_ melakukan ini semua. Aku tidak tahu mereka siapa sebelum menatapnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Mereka jauh lebih parah dibandingkan _Kaiju_ di duniaku," dia akhirnya tertawa ringan untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"'Keberadaan Ibu, semua teman-teman Ibu, dan mereka yang menyebut diri sebagai "_shipgirl_" dari dunia lain tidak seharusnya ada serta tak akan pernah kami bayangkan sebelumnya. Sebelumnya, yang kami tahu hanya _Siren_ dan _Azur Lane_ saling berperang habis-habisan. Maju dan mundur seperti tiada akhir. Memperebutkan masa depan dunia ini. Tetapi, armada dari dunia lain secara drastis mengubah peta sejarah dunia ini. Mereka membawa bendera Amerika Serikat tetapi bukan dari Faksi Union. Membawa persenjataan yang luar biasa namun bukan dari _siren_. Mereka menumpas habis semua hal yang kami lawan. Mereka membawa secercah harapan bagi kami para _kansen_ dan juga kedamaian bumi.' Itu yang disampaikan Hood beberapa bulan yang lalu," ucap Belfast seraya menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Sampaikan kepada Hood, aku memuji pidatonya," balas Komandan seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, bu. Akan saya sampaikan. Saya juga terkesima mendengar opininya," jawab Belfast.

"Aduh. Kita sudah _kemana_ saja ini. Dari ngomong badai tiba-tiba _nyambung_ ke persoalan eksistensi diri. Setelah ini apalagi? Material alumunium atau kerja bubut?" Komandan segera memecah suasana.

"_Oh my_? Ibu sendiri tahu kerja bengkel ternyata." Bel sedikit terhenyak.

"Lho, Bell sendiri ternyata tahu juga?" Komandan juga terhenyak, "Mau pindah topik ke situ, bagaimana?"

"Maafkan saya, Bu. Saya tahunya sebatas bacaan buku," jawab Bell seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha… tak apa. Dulu aku mengambil Sekolah Politeknik jurusan Permesinan, makanya tahu beginian. Puji tuhan, ilmunya masih ingat sampai sekarang. Padahal kau lihat sendiri sekarang, muka saya sudah seperti muka politikus. Misal:

'Ike, manakah hal-hal yang harus diprioritaskan dalam pertemuan besok?'

'Kepala gambar teknik.'."

Kemudian mereka pun saling tertawa. Belfast tertawa begitu lepas hingga dia tak kuasa mengangkat cangkir putih tersebut. Oh tentu, dia paham apa yang dimaksudnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara derit pintu kembali terdengar. Cukup keras untuk menghentikan tawa mereka. Dari pintu kayu oak tersebut, seorang wanita berambut ungu pucat memasuki ruangan. Atasan putih dengan rok pendek senada bersinar terang dari cahaya jendela. Tangannya memeluk beberapa tumpukan map yang kelihatan agak tebal. Segera saja, Belfast berdiri dari kursinya dan menempatkan diri dengan nampan di tangan

"Lho, Belfast di sini?"

Kain ekor biru tua melambai-lambai saat wanina itu melangkah. Mata ungunya menatap mereka berdua yang kini terfokus akan pergerakannya yang tanpa beban.

"Komandan, ini laporan dari operasi militer dari armada Hornet di daerah Aleutia kemarin dan proposal pemindahan kapal sandar USS Constelation ke basis operasi di sana. Semuanya lengkap untuk satu topik," buka wanita itu seraya menaruh tumpukan di atas mejanya.

"Jadi… armada dari _Tanah Benua_ akan ikut dalam operasi ini?" tanya Komandan.

"Mereka menunggu respon dari kita, terutama pemindahan USS Constelation sebagai pangkalan terapung para _Kansen_. Kalau misal komandan merasa perlu tambahan armada berdasarkan laporan ini, nanti Rodney bisa mengatur rapatnya segera."

"Rapat lagi~ rapat lagi~ besok badai namun rapat kujalani~" senandung Komandan seraya menarik tangannya ke atas kuat-kuat.

"Semangat ya, komandan! Rodney bisa kok membantu meringankan tugas komandan jikalau berkenan," hibur Rodney seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Mohon diwakilkan rapatnya, yang bersangkutan sedang ada bisnis di toilet. Terima kasih," sandur Komandan tanpa meliriknya.

"Jangan malas~"

"Oh ayolah, sayang. Kali ini saja. Jiwa ragaku sedang sulit bergerak," akhirnya Komandan meliriknya.

"Jangan begitu, komandan. Anak-anak anda sudah berusaha keras di luar sana. Sudah sepatutnya komandan mendukung kinerjanya dari belakang demi kesuksesan mereka."

Sungguh seorang wanita tua, angan-angan itu terlintas di kepala Belfast melihat tingkah komandannya tadi. Dia terkadang jadi berpikir bagaimana rasanya menjadi bawahan Ibu Komandan,setidaknya untuk seharian saja.

"Sebentar, besok untuk beberapa hari ke depan kan ada acara," kata Komandan

"Apakah mungkin acara yang dimaksud Komandan adalah 'Angin Topan Tropis Skala Kerusakan 3'?" wanita bernama Rodney itu menyela.

"Betul sekali, Rod. Biar aku tebak, rapatnya via satelit lagi?" tebak Komandan.

"Itu rencana Rodney nantinya, Komandan."

"Ada detailnya?"

"Rodney sudah membicarakannya dengan perwakilan sana untuk mengatur teknis rapat sesuai ekspetasi kita dibawah bencana alam. Rodney juga awalnya sudah bertemu dengan Bravo soal detail teknis. Garis besarnya, rapatnya bisa dilakukan jika memakai transkip suara. Sehingga, dari kita sendiri sama sekali tidak ada masalah dalam menentukan waktu dan tempat."

"Ada Rencana B? Aku ingin tahu seberapa siapkah pangkalan ini," Komandan kembali bertanya

"Dari Bravo sendiri, beliau akan merancang hal itu secepatnya. Nanti segera lembar rencananya akan Rodney buat," jawab Rodney.

"Begitu, Kerja bagus, Rod!" Puji Komandan seraya mengacungkan jempol

"Terima kasih, komandan," jawab Rodney tersenyum sipu.

Yep, bagaimana pola pikir Rodney bekerja kembali membuat takjub Belfast. Sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya, dia tidak dirancang _self propelled_. Sehingga, melakukan hal inisiatif sejauh itu tanpa adanya perintah sama sekali adalah hal yang mustahil dilakukan seorang Bell. Sementara itu, Ibu Komandan nyaman dan mendukung hal itu, berbeda dengan Ibu Kepala (Bravo) yang akan marah jika para _maid_ melakukan sesuatu jauh diluar tupoksi yang ditentukan.

Kesimpulan dari pemikirannya, dia lebih baik tetap jadi bawahannya Ibu Kepala daripada Ibu Komandan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Belfast tumben datang ke sini," Rodney mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pelayan berambut putih tersebut.

"Saya mengantarkan teh ini atas perintah Ibu Kepala ke Ibu Komandan," jelas Bell.

Rodney tidak segera menjawab. Pikirannya tertuju pada set teh dengan 2 gelas di atas meja komandan. Dan jangan lupa, dia melihat sendiri adegan dimana Belfast dengan kalang kabut berdiri dari kursinya Bravo (Dan kursinya belum sempat digeser kembali!). Belum sempat Rodney menjawab, Komandan menyela.

"Juga sekalian mengobrol panjang lebar tentang beberapa hal. Toh, aku juga ingin bertanya beberapa hal ke Belfast langsung."

"Ooohhh… " Rodney mengangguk pelan dan duduk di sebuah kursi di meja sebelah kanan meja komandan, menghadap samping.

Dengan sigap, Belfast menuangk— tunggu dulu! dia baru ingat satu hal fatal yang dilakukannya: dia cuma bawa 2 cangkir, sementara cangkirnya dipakai semua!

Matanya menatap set teh yang dibawanya. Dia mati-matian menahan rasa mati kutu. Sial, dia terbawa suasana dan akhirnya menggunakan cangkir kedua! Dan dia baru sadar kalau di dalam ruangan sekarang tidak hanya ada Komandan, namun juga Rodney. Sekarang, bagaimana dia menyajikan tehnya ke Rodney di saat cangkirnya terpakai semua? Tetapi, mengingat tugasnya sendiri yang memang hanya ke Komandan, apakah dia tinggal berpura-pura bahwa eksistensi Rodney di ruangan ini tidak ada.

Tetapi, itu 2 cangkir benar-benar di atas mejanya! Yang ada malah Rodney merasa terdiskriminasi di ruangan ini

'Ting!'

Suara dentingan porselen terdengar. Yang terlihat olehnya, cangkir putih kosong lengkap dengan alasnya berada di atas mejanya. Kelir emasnya mencolok mata, berbeda dengan cangkir polos putih di sebelahnya. Saat mata ungunya melirik ke wanita sepantarannya, wanita pirang itu tersenyum lebar dengan matanya mencoba menunjuk ke Rodney.

Belfast kaget dengan keberadaan cangkir ketiga itu. Rodney tidak pernah punya set teh pribadi. Jadi, cangkir pribadi ini milik Komandan? Serius? Dia tahu kalau Komandan suka minum teh. Ia juga sudah terbiasa melihat _table manner-_nya saat meminum teh yang tak kalah anggunnya dengan Nyonya Elizabeth. Tetapi ini? Bell berekspetasi kalau Komandan menggunakan mug saat meminum teh seyogyanya manusia normal, tetapi ternyata Komandan sudah 10 langkah di depan.

Bendera Amerika Serikat di bahu kirinya membuat adegan ini terasa sangat-sangat-sangat sureal. Belfast benar-benar baru tahu Komandan adalah orang Amerika tulen yang punya cangkir teh. Atau bahkan diam-diam cangkir ini berasal dari set teh pribadi miliknya?

Rasanya seperti bertanya kepada Hood apa itu "Football", dan dia menjawab olahraga bola lonjong.

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Teh yang kini mulai mendingin dituangkan ke cangkir tersebut. Dia tidak habis pikir, mengapa tadi tidak pakai punya Komandan saja? Ibu Kepala pernah bilang bahwa beliau sering menyajikan teh kepada komandan. Bahkan beliau bilang sendiri jika teh favoritnya adalah teh hitam merk lokal "Minto". Walaupun "Lipton" pun tidak masalah. Apa berarti Ibu Kepala memakai cangkir ini untuk menyajikan tehnya?

"Wah, terima kasih ya, Belfast," kata Rodney saat menerima cangkir tersebut dan menyeruputnya, seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang dipegangnya.

Belfast kini benar-benar meyakini bahwa itu bukan punya Rodney.

Setelah itu, komandan kembali memanggilnya setelah cangkir teh itu ditaruh di atas meja, "Bell, kemari dan duduklah."

"Baik, Bu," Belfast segera kembali duduk di kursinya Bravo. Komandan kembali menyodorkan cangkirnya dan cairan kecoklatan kembali mengalir.

"Begini, lusa, Louisiana akan pindah dari pangkalan ini. Iya kan?"

"Kabarnya sudah menggaung diantara _Kansen_ yang menaungi armada utama."

"Dari telingamu sendiri, aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan," Komandan kembali menyeruput tehnya.

Tentu, yang tidak jauh dari komandan segera memperkuat sensitivitas pendengarannya. Belfast menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat sebelum membuka bibir.

"Mereka semua sangat menyayangkan hal itu, itu yang pasti. Washington yang menangis paling keras, diikuti Unicorn dan Nagato. Mereka sampai sesengukan tidak mau makan. Walaupun ada notifikasi selama 1 minggu ini, tetapi tetap terkesan sangat mendadak," ujarnya.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak terima _sih_ Louis dirotasi ke Dunia 1. Tugasnya dia sebagai instruktur _kansen_ armada belakang terbilang masih belum selesai. Tetapi petinggiku meminta dia untuk melayani Armada Hindia. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus menaati perintah Admiral Tertinggi. Setidaknya penggantinya adalah _shipgirl_ yang sama-sama berjenis Kapal Tempur Nuklir Pembawa Pesawat. Walau beda kelas," tukas Komandan.

"Komandan, aku boleh menyampaikan sesuatu?" mereka berdua segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang merupakan wanita berambut keunguan yang meminum tehnya.

"Silakan."

"Rodney juga turut bersedih atas dirotasinya Instruktur Louisiana. Tetapi, kami sudah merencanakan untuk memberikan kejutan dan sedikit acara untuk Instruktor," kata Rodney lembut.

"Kejutan bagaimana?" balas Komandan

"Ra~ha~si~a~" tukas Rodney.

"Ayolah, Big Rod. Louisiana juga sahabat karibku semenjak kami berdinas di Pasifik dulu. Barangkali aku bisa membantu kalian."

"Nanti dibocorin sama komandan seperti kejadian yang dulu," sungut Rodney.

"Percayalah, aku akan merahasiakannya baik-baik untuk kali ini saja," yakin Komandan.

"Janji lho!"

"Iya, aku berjanji!"

"Nanti kalau tidak bisa menempati janji, Komandan nanti mau diapakan?" tanya Rodney.

"Big Rod, tolong."

"Hahaha…" Rodney tertawa kecil, "oke. Nanti Rodney kabarkan ke Enterprise kalau Komandan ingin membantu kami menyusun acaranya. Tapi sekali lagi, jangan dibocorin!"

"Oke," jawab Komandan seraya mengacungkan jempol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bu, instrutur kita nanti orangnya seperti apa?" buka lagi Belfast.

"Iya, Komandan. Rodney juga penasaran instruktur baru kita seperti apa," tambahnya setelah meminum tehnya.

"Jujur, aku tidak begitu tahu sifat dan kapabilitasnya seperti apa. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Ia juga termasuk _Shipgirl_ baru dalam jajaran armada kapal kami, bahkan kelas dari _shipgirl_-nya pun aku baru merasakan sekilas. Namun berdasarkan cerita 'adik perempuan'-ku, instruktur kita ini orangnya peduli, namun sifatnya jauh berbeda dengan Louisiana. Jadi, jangan berekspetasi aneh-aneh," jelas Komandan.

"Kalau Instruktur Louisiana itu orangnya lembut dan perhatian, berarti instruktur baru kita ini _galak_?" tanya Rodney

"Aku tidak tahu, sayang. Barangkali memang begitu, atau mungkin sifatnya memang tidak berhubungan," jawabnya seraya menyeruput tehnya.

"Ibu, bagaimana kalau Ibu bergabung dengan kami di acara pesta minum teh dari kami kapan-kapan, apakah Ibu berminat?" tawar Belfast

"Iya, benar. Komandan kan suka minum teh. Jadi, bergabung saja dengan kami. Scoon buatan Edinburg enak lho! Komandan juga bisa berbagi cerita kepada kami tentang apapun," tambah Rodney.

"Elizabeth alergi dengan orang Amerika di acara pribadinya," tukas Komandan langsung menusuk kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Tak apa, kami bisa meyakinkan Nyonya Elizabeth soal itu. Lagipula yang lain juga berharap Komandan bisa hadir ke acara tersebut,"

"Segera, bisa diatur," jawab Komandan kemudian menghabiskan tehnya.

Matanya kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana Cleveland memukul bola _baseball_ dengan keras hingga hampir mengenai _homerun_. Sayangnya, bola itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Sheff— SHEFFIELD! Bukannya sekarang sedang gilirannya bertugas? Dia sedikit mengusap matanya, dan iya, itu memang benar Sheffield.

Ah iya, dia jadi ingat sesuatu. Tangannya segera meraih tumpukan di samping kanannya. Satu per satu, setiap kertas dipindahkan ke sebelahnya membentuk tumpukan baru. Setelah itu, dia mengambil 1 klip kertas dan dimasukan ke sebuah map baru. Tangannya menyodorkannya ke wanita pelayan.

"Bell, saat kamu pergi. Segera masukan surat ini ke kotak surat milik Mason. Jika bertemu, bilang saja aku lupa untuk mendistribusikannya," perintah Komandan.

"Baik, bu."

* * *

**Trivia :**

\- Tidak ada

* * *

**Мас Донго 2019**


End file.
